A Little Too Late for Second Thoughts
by lamuria.eclipse
Summary: Starscream wonders why he still wears the violet emblem after another beating from Megatron, until he remembers why he can't renounce the cause... Will his fellow seekers be willing to help him? And what about the Autobots?
1. Beaten and Humiliated

_**Note: "comlink"**_

* * *

"**Starscream! Report to the command center, now!"** Megatron yelled over the comlink.

Said seeker leisurely made his way down to the command center, knowing all too well what was to come. He stopped before the door, '_Why do I always mess everything up? It's always me. Then I get punished for it too. I understand the beating, but humiliation in front of all the Decepticons is simply too much. Being that my ego is bigger than Cybertron itself. But I will not let Megatron take advantage of me again, I will not show weakness. I won't… I can't.' _He thought as he finally opened the door and quietly slipped in.

"Ah Starscream, how nice of you to show up." The Decepticon commander snarled. "Do you know what your actions have earned you?"

Starscream looked down, refusing to speak.

"Do you never learn?! Now, you will get what you deserve…" Megatron raised his cannon, and fired full blast.

The shot earned a few snickers from the large group of Decepticons standing by, but Starscream did not yelp in pain as expected. Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged worried glances. After all, the victim of Megatron's wrath was their fellow seeker. Even Decepticons had some sort of compassion for an equal with closer bonds than the mere Decepticon title. Not only the seekers, but the Cassetticons and Constructicons also had a certain level of care among themselves.

Megatron's optics narrowed. He stalked towards the downed seeker— harshly lifting him up off the cold floor— and let his feet dangle in the air. Glowing energon trickled down Starscream's wounded body. "You worthless coward. Not even _trying_ to fight back? You're pathetic." Megatron propelled him across the room until he fiercely collided with the seemingly unbreakable wall.

Starscream grunted as he hit the floor again, whimpering softly. He looked up, but his vision was blurred, one optic had cracked during the impact.

Megatron growled, "Leave him here to rot. Everyone is dismissed. Get back to your shifts immediately, am I understood?"

The Decepticons nodded and scurried to their stations. After throwing one more disgusted look at Starscream, Megatron left to his quarters. The room was left empty, save for a broken second in command struggling to rest against the wall.

Skywarp suddenly appeared in front of him, "Hey 'Screamer, you alright? Looks like the boss-bot was a tad more outraged than normal."

"You don't say." Starscream muttered.

The door opened with a _hiss_ to reveal Thundercracker. "You gotta stop doing that 'Warp, or at least give me a warning before you disappear into thin air."

The purple seeker shrugged.

"Now c'mon, let's get 'Screamer to the med bay, _before_ Megatron finds out we're not on duty."

Skywarp and Thundercracker stood on each side and carefully lifted Starscream to his feet, making their way to the med bay.

11111111111

"What do you glitches want?" Hook asked gruffly.

"Starscream repaired, short and sweet." Skywarp snapped back.

Hook shook his head, "Megatron get to you again, did he? Pretty bad this time too…"

The air commander did not acknowledge the Decepticon surgeon, or even that he had spoken.

"Fine, just set him over there." Hook pointed to a table not far away. "And you two get outta here. Especially you Skywarp, I don't want you trashing the place again! Now out!" He shook his fist in annoyance.

"Can't ya just the feel the love in here, TC? It's just great." Skywarp taunted.

"Just shut it will ya 'Warp?" Thundercracker exasperated as he left the med bay.

"Pfft, you're no fun." He warped to the communications room.

Several kliks past and Starscream never spoke. He simply stared at floor, allowing the surgeon to slowly repair him. Not once did he flinch at Hook's ungentle touch.

"There, you're finished. You'll be sore for awhile, but that's not my problem." Hook shooed him away.

Starscream limped to his quarters, ignoring the unfriendly glances shot his way. He barely made it to the berth before his knees buckled. Putting his head in his hands, he tried to forget the day's events. The seeker began to wonder why exactly he still sided with the Decepticons, all except Skywarp and Thundercracker _hated_ him. Then he remembered why…

**.:Flashback:.**

"You, what is your name?" A tall silver mech asked, looming over the smaller seeker.

"St-Starscream, sir." The large mech had startled him.

"Starscream, you look like the capable sort. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And you will swear allegiance to the Decepticon cause. Am I clear?"

"But-"

"That was not a proposal, that was a command… soldier." Megatron made sure his arm cannon was clearly visible.

The seeker took a step back, but nodded nevertheless.

Megatron suddenly advanced and pinned Starscream to the wall, making the young mech flinch. "And just to be clear, there is no disobeying me. Or you _will_ get what's coming to you."

**.:End Flashback:.**

That was many mega-cycles ago. The war had hardened Starscream, he hadn't always been so cruel… so evil. He remembered one time when he had tried to escape the Decepticons and this Primus-forsaken war, but he was caught by Megatron, and the insensate leader nearly offlined him.

That's when he realized he would never be free of them, of _him_, until the _Mighty Megatron_ was defeated. Since then he'd been trying to overthrow Megatron, so the pain would stop, so the humiliation would stop.

The humiliation… he would make them pay, for laughing at him while he was struck.

Thundercracker and Skywarp would stand by his side, Starscream knew that. They would help overthrow Megatron, and the rest of those aft-kissing Decepticons if they defied him. He could destroy Megatron to alleviate his agony. No. He _would_ destroy Megatron and become leader. Even if it cost him everything… he would.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, my first actual fic other than a poem, so no flames. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. True Friends Revealed

**Yes I know I said this was originally to be a one shot, but I changed my mind. Again thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers…if I did, Jazz would've never died in the 2007 movie. *sob***

* * *

Over the next few solar-cycles Starscream had never left his quarters. The _only_ time he would recede from his lonely quarters was when it was time to refuel on energon. The few short Earth minutes Starscream was actually out and about, Skywarp and Thundercracker would pester him with questions like: "Are you alright?" or "What's up with you? You've been acting strange lately." The second in command would simply nod his head and keep walking. The other two seekers were beginning to become quite perturbed.

"Hey TC, you got any idea what's up with 'Screamer?" Skywarp asked curiously.

"No clue. Here's a thought, why don't you go ask _him_?"

Skywarp sighed. "Why? Because every time I ask him, he ignores me! That's why." He crossed his arms.

Thundercracker stopped walking. "You too? I thought it was just me."

"Wait, you mean he don't talk to you either?"

The blue seeker shook his head. "Something's got him, I don't know what it is yet, but it's got him good. What ever it is…"

111111111111

"Starscream, open the door. We want to talk to you." Thundercracker tried again.

"C'mon 'Screamer, you haven't spoken once for two and a half solar-cycles." Skywarp pleaded, trying to reason with their abruptly isolated leader.

The door finally _whooshed_ open to reveal a troubled mech who hesitantly stepped aside to let them in. "Is there something you want?"

TC nodded slowly. "You've been… quieter, than usual."

Starscream looked away, a hidden hurt radiated off his form. He turned his back to them and whispered, "What's it to you?"

"I may not be that smart, but I can at least tell when someone is down in the dumps. Trust me, I'm the one that causes it most of the time." Skywarp smiled, earning a glare from Thundercracker. "Not helping." He grumbled

The air commander remained silent— thinking— and remembered the many beatings from Megatron, and what he's said to him.

_"Worthless coward…" _

"_All you ever do is screw things up…"_

_"Completely absurd…" _

_"Disposable…"_

_"You never learn…"_

Starscream flinched at the last, he was intelligent, and both TC and Skywarp knew this. '_Why is it that everything I do Megatron disagrees? Was it something I said?' _He scoffed at his last thought. _'Most likely.'_

"Screamer?"

He whirled around, optics ablaze.

Skywarp jumped back, lifting his hands up. "Whoa hey… relax. You are way too tense, you know that?"

The air commander scowled. "Alright, so what if I'm _down in the dumps_. What would it matter to you anyway?"

"Because Starscream, we're you're fellow seekers. That's gotta count for something." Thundercracker replied gently, looking his commander in the optics.

Starscream's expression softened somewhat.

"You're the talk of the whole base… in bad way. I'd think you'd want to change that, knowing you." The black and purple clad F-15 finally began to realize that this was no joke or scheme their leader was planning… it was very _real_.

The pained mech sat down on his berth, Skywarp and Thundercracker remained standing.

After a long silence, Starscream decided to speak. "It's not just the— the beating I was given, it's _everything_. Everything that Megatron has ever done to me."

"Come to think of it, you are the main 'con that gets the worst of it. And almost every mission too."

Thundercracker silently agreed with Skywarp.

"Exactly my point. For all these years, I truly believed that I had done something wrong, and that I deserved what Megatron did to me. Now I know it was simply to his delight." He spat the last sentence. "The things he's said to me, I know I shouldn't let them get to me… but they do, steadily eroding my pride."

Thundercracker laid his hand on Starscream's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "It's hard to live in the Decepticon army, for all of us. You can't depend on _anyone _but yourself. Deception and betrayal happen constantly, it's a wonder we've all made it this far really. But you don't have to be alone Starscream; you have Skywarp and I. We seekers are gonna stick together, even if Megatron won't allow it."

Starscream's intakes sucked in a deep but shaky breath as Skywarp nodded. Deep down he knew that they would stay with him, but to actually hear it with his own audio receptors was unbearable; to know that they really cared for someone like him.

Someone like _him_…

"We got your back 'Screamer. We always have." Skywarp comforted.

"I— thank you." Starscream muttered under his breath, and cast his optics downward.

"Now come on, let's go, you'll have to face the rest of 'em sooner or later. After all, you are the second in command of the entire Decepticon army." Thundercracker smiled broadly, holding out his hand.

Starscream took it.

* * *

**Well that's that. I was unsure if I should post a second chapter for this fic, because I was afraid it'd ruin the feel of the first chapter. But, let me know what your opinion is. The reviews are greatly appreciated! I might make more chapters for this fic, but I'd need ideas, cause I'm outta them. Trans 7.4.7 Formers out.**


	3. Disobeying Orders

**Hello, Happy St. Patrick's Day! Thank you to all my reviewers, they mean so much. Here's what you all asked for.**

**Warning: First time writing a battle scene, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does.**

* * *

Starscream walked the empty halls of the Decepticon base, his footsteps echoing. It had been a standard Earth week since his 'talk' with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Now all Decepticons were out in battle, most likely getting their afts handed to them by Optimus Prime, as always. Megatron ordered the air commander to stay behind, in fear of him screwing up another mission. _'It's not that I can't do anything right, it's just I'm sent to do the wrong things. Stuff that I'm simply not cutout for, that I wasn't built for.' _He thought. Starscream reached the main entrance and exited the base. Once he was rid of those cage-like walls, he swiftly transformed and took to the gray skies. The wind harshly caressed the seeker's frame as he shot through the air to the awaiting battlefield. _'I'll show them what I can really do.'_

111111111111

"You'll never win, Prime." Megatron threatened, readying his arm cannon. "Will you ever get that knocked into your processor? Or do you need a little help?"

The red and blue bot tackled the silver one to the ground before he had a chance to fire, pounding the Decepticon leader's chest. "Don't get too over confidant, Megatron."

"L-Lord Megatron," Soundwave confronted while clutching his side. "My calculations specify we are outnumbered two to one. A retreat is highly recommended."

Blitzwing came crashing down in front of Megatron, after being hit dead on by Ironhide's steel fist. "In other words, we're loosing!" He shouted, scrambling to his feet.

Optimus took the chance and fired at the enemy commander.

Megatron shielded himself from the incoming blast as he yelled in fury. "No! I will _not_ loose another battle to these insignificant Autobots! We stay and fight!"

"As you command." Soundwave ejected his cassetticons after kneeling from the unbearable ache of his wounded torso.

"Alright, time to do some damage! What do you say Frenzy?" Rumble transformed both his arms into rounded hammer-like objects, pointed them to the ground, and attacked.

"I say that sounds like a good plan." Frenzy followed suit.

"Somebody-stop-them-somebody-stop-them-somebody-stop-them!" Blurr's words ran together as he tried to keep his balance from the semi earthquake, arms flailing.

Bumblebee laughed. "You look like you had too much high grade, Blurr."

The fast speaking Autobot shot him a glare, then glanced at Prime.

"I _will_ finish you Optimus Prime." Megatron and Optimus circled, watching and waiting for the other to strike.

The Autobot leader shook his head. "If I go, I'm taking you with me!" He advanced.

111111111111

Starscream arrived unnoticed by both factions as he flew below radar, searching for the right time to jump into the fray. He found a ledge on the side of a rock formation to easily observe the battlefield. His optics glowed fiercely with anticipation. Fingers itching to pull the trigger on someone or something, whether it was an Autobot or an opposing Decepticon, he didn't care. Starscream briefly looked to the sky; the rain began to pour down heavily on the engaging enemies. Then he noticed the perfect spot to butt in…

111111111111

Dirge lay helpless on the battle-bruised ground, staring into the barrel of Sunstreaker's rifle. "Now hear this Decepticreep…"

The silhouette of a fighter jet swooped down from the now crying clouds, heading straight towards them. The jet moved faster and faster until it spun while releasing a deadly spray of projectiles at the same time, pulling up at the last second to avoid the imminent collision course.

Sunstreaker yelped agonizingly and collapsed as Sideswipe came rushing to his side.

"Starscream! You aren't supposed to be here!" Dirge shouted, painfully pulling himself up.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" The seeker's gnarly voice was finally beginning to return. "Get in my way and you'll be joining the Autobots in extinction!" He transformed and the ground flew apart as his metal feet skidded to a stop in the brown grass. His right arm morphed into a powerful missile launcher, and he fired at any mech that got in his way. The air commander ran and dodged every attack, focused on one thing and one thing only. Payback.

Surprised yells and glances were tossed at Starscream while he made his way to the main fight, murmuring Cybertronian profanities at every close call. His blood-red optics at long last landed on his prey, he ran faster.

Megatron currently held Optimus Prime in his deadly grip, pushed up against a mangled tree that groaned in protest. That is, until he noticed Starscream in his peripheral vision and decided to drop the Autobot leader. Smirking, Megatron waited until the last possible moment. When the traitor was not a couple yards away, he twisted around and forced a powerful blow unto the seeker's upper body; hitting directly over his spark chamber. Starscream cringed and his optics offlined immediately after landing brutally on his back.

111111111111

Skywarp and Thundercracker jolted suddenly and struggled to remain air born as an invisible pain struck their sparks.

"What was that?!" Skywarp screeched. "It felt like my spark casing was just ripped out!"

"It's Starscream…" Thundercracker whispered.

"But what could he have possibly gotten himself into at the base?"

"Maybe he's not at the base anymore. You know Starscream; nothing can contain him, not for long anyway."

The F-15's lowered their altitude so as to figure out what had just happened, both transformed midair and landed next to Megatron. They recoiled at the sight of Starscream's motionless body in a pool of his own energon.

"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron yelled. "Dirge, Ramjet, you will bring Starscream with you to the base. He will pay dearly for disobeying me, again."

"Yes sir." Both said at once, each with a smug look plastered on their face.

111111111111

"Autobots, hold your fire." Optimus gazed into the pouring sky, watching the Decepticons disappear into the rapidly approaching night. "Let them go."

Jetfire frowned. "I was beginning to wonder if Starscream was ever going to show up, though it looks like Megatron wasn't too happy when he finally did. He knocked 'em out _cold_ for Primus' sake!"

"You're telling me." Bumblebee shook his head. "That look like it hurt."

**(A/N) Don't worry, it doesn't end like that. Next chapter will be filled with Starscream's long awaited revenge. Oh, and the part where TC and Skywarp could feel Starscream's pain. I just figured that since they're all seekers, they could all feel it when a lethal blow is taken from one of them, especially when their sparks are damaged. Does that make sense? Anyway, stay tuned!**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Now, I'm terribly sorry for the seemingly abrupt shortness of the last chapter and that it left some people hanging, but I was really busy this past week with school. Though it was only a three-day week for us, it meant we had to work a lot harder. **_**And**_** we had 4 tests and 3 major essays due, along with some reading thing, which we had to read for hours just to get any credit for the dang assignment. So I thought that I'd post what I had, instead of waiting another week for the whole thing. Sorry. Here's the second half, and more…**

**Disclaimer: You should all know that I do NOT own Transformers. If that's not what you originally thought, then you must be taking crazy pills or something. JK.**

* * *

A pair of crimson optics onlined with a jolt: illuminating the dark Decepticon cell. Starscream groaned. He was in unbearable pain, and his spark ached relentlessly. Yet he was still alive. The seeker weakly tried to sit up, but when the room began to spin he offlined his optics until he was leaning against the cell wall. Many kliks later, a disorderly set of footsteps where heard walking towards the door.

Blitzwing casually stepped into the prison hold, glancing at Starscream he said, "You're awake? Some of us were beginning to think you were dead."

"I wouldn't die so easily, nor will I give Megatron the satisfaction."

"What ever. Now c'mon get off your aft, the boss-bot wants to see you." Blitzwing opened the cell door.

'_What a surprise.' _Starscream struggled to his feet as he followed the triple-changer out.

111111111111

The air commander treaded heavily with disdain, his rage boiling deep within himself.

"Hey 'Screamer! You actually gonna fight back this time?" Rumble sneered.

Said seeker scowled, but ignored the remark.

Frenzy stepped up. "Not like he could, I mean look at him." Both snickered.

Starscream looked up, struggling to contain himself. He sensed Megatron behind, and he braced himself for the attack. The blow forced him to the floor.

"Why do you insist on disobeying me?!" The Decepticon leader demanded. "Even for the simplest of orders."

The red mech shakily stood up. "I don't answer to you… not anymore."

Megatron's optics narrowed. Microseconds later his fist collided with the second in command's face.

Starscream stumbled back, balling his hands into fists. The Decepticon commander didn't expect what happened next; the seeker's optics lit brighter purely with an unleashed animosity. "I've had enough! All you ever do is bring me down, harass me, and humiliate me! I'm sick and tired of it! You've pushed my buttons for the last time!" He screamed, firing anything and everything he had at the unsuspecting Megatron.

Soundwave unsubspaced his weapon: giving an attempt to stop the newfound traitor. Only to be halted by Thundercracker. "Sorry, can't let you do that."

"Betrayal: illogical. Immediate deactivation suggested." Soundwave's monotone voice hung in the dry air.

"Buddy, you seriously gotta learn what being a seeker means. Loyalty, for example, stays true to fellow seekers and nobody is gonna get in the way of that. Besides, as far as I'm concerned there's one… two… _three_ of us." Skywarp pointed to himself and the other seekers, "And only one of you." He said, distracting Soundwave long enough for Thundercracker to fire.

"Nice." The blue seeker muttered, watching their victim fall.

"I know, right?" 'Warp grinned.

"S-Starscream." Megatron growled. The mechs were now equally covered in cracks and burns.

"You will pay… for everything you've ever done to me." Starscream whispered lowly. He gathered his remaining strength, avoided the leader's unforgiving hands, and- _click_. The seeker rapidly stepped back, despite his wounds.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Running away are we?"

The air commander smirked. "Is it that obvious?" He swiftly turned around, grabbing the arms of both Skywarp and Thundercracker, pulling them away. "Run!"

They rounded a corner and stopped when the violet jet asked, "Eh… 'Screamer? Just a harmless question, but, what are we running from?"

"You'll see."

By the time Megatron realized why they fled, it was already too late. A large explosion racked the base, blinding any nearby Decepticon in its path.

"N-No… it… c-can't… e-" The silver bot managed, before darkness consumed him. His blood-red optics caught a glimpse of the three seekers creeping out from behind the corner before everything faded to black.

"Do you think they're dead?"

"No, 'Warp, they aren't dead. They're simply unconscious." Thundercracker explained matter-of-factly.

"We can't stay here." Starscream's voice was reeking uncertainty while he staggered cautiously over to the unmoving body of Megatron, quietly thinking.

"Why not?"

Thundercracker gave Skywarp an incredulous look. "_Because_, if we don't get our afts outta here soon, I'm sure Megatron would be kind enough to do that for us. That is, if he decided to let us live. We're Decepticon traitors now. Therefore, _unwelcome_."

'_I won't kill him now. It will be more satisfying to finish the job when both of us are operating at one hundred percent capacity. I won't be a coward and take the easy way out. I won't.' _Starscream told himself, taking a last look at the 'Mighty Megatron' before turning away. "Let's get out of here."

Thundercracker nodded.

Skywarp unlocked and opened the entrance to reveal a muggy sky from the recent storm. They transformed and let the wind carry them to an unknown location.

111111111111

Three figures soared at high altitude through the atmosphere, on the brink of the beautiful yet dangerous black abyss. Streams of violet seared the surface of the Earth.

"Hey Starscream, back when we were fighting the Autobots, Skywarp and I… well, we felt this sharp pain in our sparks, but it lasted for only a microsecond. I'm guessing it happened about the same time that Megatron, uh, hurt you. Is that normal?" Thundercracker asked, perplexed.

Starscream was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we're all seekers and our sparks are somehow linked. Or it could simply be trust; we _are_ the only ones who are actually capable of that among the Decepticon ranks."

"Yeah, sure, but that slaggin' hurt! I swear, TC and I just about fell outta the sky!"

"Shh… Autobots." The air commander warned.

"Primus, just what we need."

"We can't fight them like this. Especially you 'Screamer, you're barely flying. What should we do?" Thundercracker inquired.

"Take evasive action until we find cover. Although being over the ocean doesn't exactly help, now does it? Look for an island or something stable that we can land on." Starscream pushed his thrusters to go faster. The others followed suit. 700mph… 800mph… 900mph.

Thundercracker's sensors picked up an oncoming piece of land. "There! The humans call it the island of Corvo. There's only one small settlement on the edge of the island with a population that's less then 400."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Skywarp dove for the island.

Once the trio landed Starscream said, "We should stick together; we don't want to be caught alone with a bunch of Autobots."

The seekers wandered it seemed for mega-cycles, but really only kliks had past. They finally reached a secluded cave large enough for all of them to fit. Skywarp was the first to head in, their backs to the cave entrance after they were inside.

An invisible figure moved leisurely among the shadows until directly behind the seekers. The figure slowly shimmered into view; Mirage had his weapon aimed and ready to fire. "Freeze, Decepticons."

**(A/N) Cliff hanger! Yes I hate them too but I couldn't help it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Again thank you for the reviews! Happy belated Easter.**


	5. Under Lock and Key

**Here's chapter five, hope you like it!**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, bla bla bla… you know the drill.**

* * *

"Freeze, Decepticons."

They did exactly what the unwelcome visitor said; they froze. Behind Mirage four other Autobots appeared, each with their weapons drawn. The seekers cautiously stepped back, eyeing their unwelcome enemies suspiciously. Mirage had brought with him Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Ironhide, and Ratchet.

Red Alert and the 'invisible' fighter were average in battle, and Ratchet was mainly a medic, not built for the actual combat. It was Optimus Prime and Ironhide who they worried most about, and being outnumbered didn't particularly ease the tension.

"We don't want to fight." Starscream grumbled. "Leave us alone."

Ironhide scoffed. "Yeah. We're just gonna leave and let you get away with what ever you're doing, all because you don't want to fight."

Ratchet shook his head.

Quietly observing the Decepticon's second in command's wounds, Red Alert opened a comlink with Mirage. **"We didn't do that, did we?"**

"**No, I don't know how Starscream managed to injure himself, but it certainly wasn't us." **He replied.

After hearing their 'conversation', Optimus asked, "Starscream, who did that to you?" His expression was one of curiosity and concern, though he still held his blaster firm in his hands.

"You're just an measly Autobot, why should you care about an enemy?" He spat bitterly. "Besides, if it was a secret and I told you, I'd have to tell everybody, then it wouldn't be much of a secret."

Skywarp glanced desperately at Thundercracker with a 'do you have a plan?' look, all he received was a clueless shrug.

"You're in a bad position to be talking like that, Decepticon." The weapons specialist moved forward, daring the 'cons to make a move.

Skywarp and Thundercracker stood on either side of their leader with a menacing stance, ready to pounce on the first Autobot that moved.

"Hey, you heard him, and he said we _don't_ want to fight. Or are your audio receptors malfunctioning?" Thundercracker tried, but failed.

"You Decepticons always want something." Ratchet spoke gruffly. "If you don't want to fight, then what _do_ you want?" He seemed overly skeptical.

"We want to be left _alone_." Skywarp was fed up, though he presently remained without violence, for the odds of them winning this battle were… extremely low. A small smile suddenly pranced on his lips as he thought of a distraction. 'Winking' at Thundercracker he said, "Ya know, Mirage, you must think us pretty dangerous if you brought along _Optimus Prime _and three other of his lackeys."

Ironhide growled. "Lackeys?"

"Three against one is hardly fair odds." Mirage said, ignoring Ironhide at the moment.

"Oh, so _five_ against _three_ is now impulsively fair? Even better, one of the three is severely damaged. That's _real_ fair alright." Thundercracker sneered, taunting them to allow the purple seeker to warp unnoticed. "You Autobots are always so insufferably wrong."

Red Alert frowned. "We just know how to come prepared."

Snarling, Starscream said icily, "Do not try to deceive a Decepticon, _Autobot_, we are the masters of deception. Our mere presence makes you anxious; it's incompetently obvious, though just as it should be." He glowered at his enemies.

Ratchet surveyed the area. "Would anybody care to tell me where the third Decepticon just happened to disappeared to?"

"Oh there's no need for that, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out just _fine_ on your own." Skywarp struck the medic from behind with devastating force, immediately knocking him unconscious. He vanished the very next microsecond before the Autobots could react.

"I knew something like this would happen!" The weapons specialist stomped up to the two visible seekers and shoved the barrel of his blaster in Starscream's face.

The seeker scowled. "Go ahead… shoot me."

"Ironhide-" Optimus warned, taking a step forward.

"Relax." And he pulled the trigger, unbeknownst to him, the other seeker attempted to step in front of his leader. The blast blinded them both until they dropped, stasis consuming them. "Two in one shot? Didn't expect that..."

Optimus sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Like I said, _relax_. It was only set to stun."

"Well that was, peculiar." Red Alert frowned. "Why would Thundercracker do a thing like that? He's a Decepticon, and they don't exactly strike me as the altruistic type."

Mirage waved his hand, as though to grab attention. "I agree, that was a little… unusual, but right now let's concentrate on the one that's currently trying to pick us off one by one from behind."

"I know how to handle this one, Autobots. You go on ahead." Optimus ordered.

"What about those two?" Red Alert indicated the two visible Decepticons, while gently picking up Ratchet.

"Bring them along, I'll deal with them when they online."

Red Alert nodded and looked to the others, signaling them to get moving.

111111111111

'_I'll kill them, I'll kill them all, those aft-kissing Autobots.' _Thundercracker thought, recklessly pacing back and forth within his cell, and then wondered, _'I saw Starscream go down with me, so they must be holding him somewhere else. But Skywarp, he must've gotten away…' _A sudden clanging snapped him out of his thoughts, a loud clanging. When Thundercracker looked up, he saw Jetfire and Inferno trying to hold down a not-so-happy Skywarp. He instantly got a sinking feeling as he lost what little hope he had. _'Guess I thought too soon.' _The blue seeker watched helplessly as they locked his fellow wing-mate in a cell next to his.

"Blasted Autobots!" Skywarp yelled. The door to the prison hold shut tightly, as if sealing his fate.

"So 'Warp, how'd they catch you?"

"Don't remember. But what I can remember is firing at Optimus, then, nothing. I only recently recall onlining to see two Autobots hovering over me. That's when things got messy."

Thundercracker chuckled lightly.

"…Where's Starscream?"

TC's fists clenched. "I honestly don't know. But I _know_ he's here, and they better not have done something to him. If he gets any worse than the condition he was in before, then there's a possibility he could offline… permanently."

Anger and fear danced in Skywarp's optics, as Cybertronian profanities spilled from his mouth like a raging river.

After calming down, the purple jet asked softly, almost inaudibly. "What do we do?"

**(A/N) Well, this is shorter then I thought it was gonna be… sorry about that. Oh, and the line 'Do not try to deceive a Decepticon, **_**Autobot**_**. We are the masters of deception.' That's actually from Transformers Animated. But it was Starscream who said it then, so I made him say it again. Til next time!**


	6. Autobot Compassion

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys give such wonderful reviews! Special thanks to my two most frequent reviewers: Fire From Above, and blood shifter, for reviewing every chapter so far.**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: I **_**really**_** don't own Transformers… honest.**

* * *

"What do we do?"

Before the blue seeker could reply, the Autobot's repair-bot, Ratchet, walked through the doors. Thundercracker craned his neck to see _their_ leader in the intruder's arms, motionless. Both Decepticons' optics widened. "What did you do?!"

"I _saved_ his life." The CMO replied.

"Then why ain't he moving?" Skywarp advanced towards the bars of his cell.

"I gave him a sedative after he onlined during my repairs. He wasn't going to cooperate even if his life depended on it… which it did. Ironhide, that slaggin' glitch shot Starscream while he was operating at only 25%. One more blast from anything, even a stun blast, and he would've been _very_ close to meeting Primus."

Thundercracker frowned, crossing his arms. "He doesn't need your pity, Autobot."

Ratchet stared at him long and hard, until he continued to place Starscream in a cell adjacent the blue seeker's. Grunting, he said, "Optimus will be seeing you shortly." With that, he left them in the evermore tightening grip of silence.

Starscream awoke not long after the medic left, slightly annoyed at the electricity that visibly sizzled throughout the bars of the cells. For without it, he would've been gone as soon as he onlined, now that he was repaired.

True to the CMO's word, Optimus Prime paid the seekers a visit a few kliks latterly. He was hesitant at first, but eventually spoke what all the Autobots have been pondering. "What is it that Megatron is planning? Why did he send you to Corvo?" He said bluntly.

Starscream scoffed. "Megatron didn't order us to do anything; in fact, he won't be ordering us around at _all _from now on."

Optimus frowned in confusion. "What has happened to Megatron?"

Skywarp leaned casually against the wall. "Nothing you need to worry about. He should be _just peachy _by tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

Thundercracker sighed, slowly shaking his head.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you three…" Optimus' shock was clearly seen by the seekers. "You aren't with the Decepticons?" He stated in disbelief.

The blue seeker shrugged. "You could say that."

Starscream chuckled. "Don't look so surprised Optimus; they probably don't even care that we're gone." _'Except for Megatron.' _He thought. "They probably haven't even noticed for that matter."

"Alright… but, may I ask as to why you were inexorably injured when we found you? I verified with the other Autobots, and they had nothing to do with it."

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Skywarp tried to change the subject.

'_I'm not about to tell this Autobot what has happened to me for so long, for too long. And since when does he care? We're his __**adversary**__.' _The air commander thought. "No. You may _not_ ask that question. Nor will you receive an answer." Hate radiating from his very words.

An unknown sadness filled the Autobot leader's optics, as if he knew the seeker was hurting immensely on the inside. Optimus' worried gaze held strong against the other mech's cold stare. It seemed like millennia before he finally nodded, and left them to their thoughts.

11111111111

"I don't know Jazz, but I can tell he's completely fed-up with something. Not only physically, but emotionally, especially emotionally. And… I want to help, but it's not like Starscream will freely open up to his lifelong enemy, the commander in particular."

Jazz smiled at Optimus. "Ya just gotta give him some space, he ain't exactly happy to see us right now, let alone speak with us. At least he's got the other two."

He paused. "Do-do you think that, Megatron… _hurt_ him himself?"

The smile on the lieutenant's face faded. "It's highly possible, I guess. Who knows what the Decepticon's do to their soldiers."

The Autobot leader nodded as another mech approached them.

"Optimus, sir?"

Turning to face him, he answered. "Yes, Red Alert."

"There is a transmission waiting for you. I-It's Megatron, sir."

11111111111 (5 kliks earlier)

"Megatron, you're awake." Hook stepped back.

The Decepticon commander's optics flickered on, his CPU struggling to remember what happened.

While monitoring the severed systems, Hook glanced at Megatron. "That was quite an explosion." The surgeon muttered.

Then it hit him. Megatron shot up and off of the medical berth, startling the other mech. "Starscream, that traitor!" He yelled furiously, and then opened a comlink. **"Soundwave, where's Skywarp and Thundercracker?"**

"**With Starscream, Lord Megatron." **The monotonous voice replied.

"**What! How **_**dare**_** they… Are you picking up their signals, Soundwave?"**

"**Affirmative. Location: Autobot base."**

Megatron cut the connection and headed straight for the communications room, ignoring Hook's advice to rest.

11111111111 (present)

Optimus Prime arrived at his own communications room, a large screen displaying a very impatient Decepticon commander. "What do you want Megatron?"

"Don't act so naïve Prime, I know you are holding three of my soldiers prisoner."

"What of it?"

Megatron's optics narrowed. "I want them back."

"So you can do what? I _know_ they betrayed you, so if I give them back, what will you do to them?"

"How I punish my soldiers is no concern of yours." He hissed.

"It is when it involves another being's life! I know you Megatron, and I know you won't take this lightly. If you want them… you're gonna have to come and get them."

Megatron pounded his fists on the panels in front of him, making them spark. "Why, Prime? They are your enemy."

"It's called _compassion_. Something you Decepticons could use more of."

"Such words do not exist in my vocabulary— and that didn't answer my question."

"Freedom is the right of _all_ sentient beings, no matter the alliance." The Autobot leader watched as Megatron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Optimus ended the transmission. The screen blackened, and tension spread throughout the Autobot base like poison.

**(A/N) Yes, I finished it! It was my birthday two days ago and I just turned 14, so I was afraid I'd be too busy, but I managed (as you can tell). And yes, I just had to use that famous line from Optimus Prime. I couldn't help it; it fit perfectly. This chapter was mostly talking, so I'd understand if you thought it was boring. Anyway, until next time…**


	7. Decepticons Attack!

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! This chapter should hopefully be a little more interesting than the last. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Transformers.**

* * *

Megatron was viciously infuriated. He barked orders at every Decepticon that passed him. "Prepare for a full scale assault!" He made sure his orders were ringing in their audio receptors. _'Starscream will not get away with this.'_

111111111111

The air commander sat inept on the metal floor. He watched as Thundercracker fidgeted with the cell locks, and listened to the soft hum of Skywarp's systems recharging. None of them chose to speak.

A clattering of footsteps was heard on the other side of the prison hold door; warnings and commands were shouted as the alarm screamed all throughout the base. The cries were muffled from the steel door, though one shout was clearly understood:

"We're under attack!"

With that, Skywarp roused and Thundercracker paused while Starscream glanced at the door. Each of them knew the reason for the attack.

111111111111

"Optimus!" Panic was tattooed all over Bumblebee's face. "Decepticons are attacking from all directions, and they're hitting us hard! Orders, sir?!"

"Send all available Autobots into action, and do _not_ let them get near the prison hold."

"You got it!"

Optimus raced down the halls, mentally preparing himself for the oncoming battle. He egressed from the base to reveal a raging brawl of pure disharmony. The Autobot leader jumped into the fray, ready for whatever the Decepticons threw at him. Pulling out his blaster, he fired many shots at point blank range, virtually offlining the unlucky victims.

The battle progressed quite predictably; Decepticons attack, Autobots fend them off, Decepticons retreat. Until Optimus noticed neither Soundwave nor Megatron was seen during the brutal assault.

"Jetfire, Ironhide, Red Alert, Prowl, stand watch to be _sure_ the Decepticons don't come back refueled. Ratchet and Hound, you check the perimeter and search for any stray Decepticons or wounded Autobots. Inferno, Jazz, you two come with me." Optimus ordered, bolting for the prison hold.

The three reached their destination without any Decepticon intrusions, but what they found wasn't pleasant. Bumblebee was slouched against the wall, in stasis lock and leaking energon, fast.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz rushed to his side, looking him over.

Inferno held his rifle locked and loaded, spotting a trail of fresh gleaming energon, he followed it around a corner. Thinking it would be a Decepticon; he jumped out from behind the corner and aimed, almost pulling the trigger before he realized it was Mirage. Inferno choked down a cry as he scrambled to the sprawled body.

Optimus checked the door; it was locked. His optics dimmed as his processor strained to think of a way to open the door without damaging it too extensively.

"Optimus…" Inferno said from around the corner.

The Autobot leader followed the voice, as did Jazz. They found Inferno gaping at both Mirage and another bot, Blurr, lying on the ground in awkward positions. "Who did this?" The red fire engine questioned, his pain and ire emitting from his optics.

"I have a pretty good guess. We need to open the door to the prison hold."

Jazz cocked his blaster and smirked. "This should be fun."

111111111111

"Did you honestly think that you could just blow up my base and get away with it? Do you hear me?! You're lucky you've survived this long." Megatron showed off his gnarly teeth. After Soundwave disabled the electric bars surrounding the cell, he menacingly strode into the cell where Starscream resided. Skywarp and Thundercracker's however, were still active. Megatron gripped his cannon tightly; his fearsome aura growing bigger.

Starscream pressed himself up against the wall; trying to get as far away as possible from the satan-like mech. The seeker flinched as Megatron stopped proximately in front of him. When he saw the haughty look on his ex-leader's face, his pride sank to the depths of his cold spark. The red mech grimaced as he was abruptly lifted off the ground, held by his neck. Starscream clawed at Megatron's depraved hand, obviously not in the mood for another defeat.

The Decepticon commander steadily leveled his cannon 'til it was perpendicular to the former second in command's chest, making Starscream squirm all the more.

Skywarp lunged for the bars in between himself and his leader, but ended up flying back and forced into stasis from the shock of a lifetime, literally. He forgot completely about the cell barriers and what coursed through them. Thundercracker simply stood there, knowing there was nothing he could do, although the acrimony in his stance was evident as he opened and closed his fists.

Starscream's blood-red optics obscured to gray as he waiting silently for the blast,but the shot never came. An unexpected detonation went off behind them, Megatron slightly loosing his balance because of it.

After the smoke finally cleared, it unveiled a smiling Inferno. "Well, now, am I interrupting something?" He directed his blaster at the Decepticon leader. "I sure hope not, cause I don't really feel like leaving as of right now."

Pointing his own weapon at Soundwave, Jazz said, "Shoot first and ask questions later 'Ferno. Besides, I don't think they'll mind."

Inferno chuckled. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

Megatron growled, partly at the Autobots' sarcasm, and partly at Optimus Prime's entrance through the gaping hole just recently created.

'_So much for not damaging the door.' _Optimus did not seem happy in the least, but not because of the door. "Set him down, Megatron."

"I told you, _Prime_, how I punish my soldiers is no concern of yours." All the same, he dropped Starscream and faced his enemy.

"And like I told _you_, it is when it involves another sentient's life!" The red and blue bot began firing.

Megatron avoided the blasts, and leapt forward at the Autobot commander, making them both tumble to the ground. Optimus kicked him off and gave the other a strong uppercut. Grunting, the silver mech wiped his energon-stained face and got right back into his raging ecstasy of battle.

Soundwave, still damaged from the seekers' escape, retreated quickly, unable to take on both Inferno _and_ Jazz on his own.

Megatron roared as he watched Soundwave cowardly but strategically abscond from the room. Optimus took the chance, while he wasn't looking, and swiftly connecting his fist with the other's wounded shoulder, sending him backward.

The Decepticon scowled and grasped his shoulder, finally realizing his situation. "Until next time, Optimus. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, and I guarantee you it will _not_ be in your favor." He left almost as quickly as he arrived.

"That slaggin, good for nothing…" Inferno muttered.

Jazz walked into the air commander's cell. "Hey, you ok there 'Screamer?"

"I'm fine… just let me be."

The stylish mech shrugged, backing out and shutting the imprisoning door as Inferno restarted the electric current.

Optimus nodded to both of the online seekers, then gestured for the other Autobots to leave along with himself.

Thundercracker sighed.

For the first time in a long time, a vaguely familiar emotion rose deep with in Starscream. He looked down, remembering this feeling that gave him sleepless nights so long ago. Guilt.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it!**


	8. A Nightmare's Haunting

**Thank you to my reviewers! Now, I don't know if transformers can really have nightmares/dreams or not. But I've heard that sometimes their memory units can play back, well, memories when they're in recharge. Weather they're good or bad. So no flames on that, ok?**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

Starscream couldn't _sleep_. According to human standards, it would be about four in the morning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall into the blissfully quiet setting of recharge. His processor was kept online from distressing thoughts that failed to leave him. Tossing and turning hopelessly on the dirty floor; Starscream didn't know what to do. _'I can't really be feeling this, can I? No, I'm a Decepticon, I can't possibly...' _He thought. _'I hate to say it, but… I think I am.'_ Starscream shuddered. _'I never feel like this. What's wrong with me?'_

**.:Flashback:.**

Jazz walked into the air commander's cell. "Hey, you ok there 'Screamer?"

"I'm fine… just let me be."

The stylish mech shrugged, backing out and shutting the imprisoning door as Inferno restarted the electric current.

Optimus nodded to both of the online seekers, then gestured for the other Autobots to leave along with himself.

**.:End Flashback:.**

"Ack!" Starscream said aloud. _'That look, I can't get it out of my head!'_ The seeker didn't know how to explain it, but the way Optimus Prime _casually_ glanced at him before nodding and venturing out of the prison hold was making his wires twist and turn until they were firmly knotted. The Autobot leader's physiognomy had a mixture of emotions written all over it: sorrow, doubt, worry, and another sentiment Starscream couldn't decipher… a flicker of hope maybe. Even though the look in Optimus' optics usually said enough, it was still occasionally hard to tell what the mechanoid was feeling. All because of that mask he hid behind.

Starscream wondered why he remained so obdurate with the Autobots. _'They ARE keeping us away from Megatron after all. And Optimus… he saved my life. The least we can do is be somewhat grateful, wait… how can I be thinking like this? Why am I feeling this way?! Maybe that confrontation with Megatron did more damage to my processor than I thought.'_ He offlined his optics.

_…guilt…  
_  
The air commander knew that was what he was feeling, but he didn't want to admit it, not yet. Thundercracker stirred slightly in his sleep. Starscream wished he were like his fellow seekers at this very moment, so he could recharge peacefully. Fortunately for him, it wasn't long before his pulsing spark slowed to its minimal and his systems began to temporally shut down, recollecting his lost energy.

**.:Dream:.**

Starscream appeared on Cybertron's barren battle-bruised surface, its silvers mixed with mingling blues and purples of the dispersed crystalline lights. The seeker adjusted his sight receptors to focus on the nuance of the dulled colors. Giant cracks scarred the surface of Cybertron, violet shining brilliantly out of each crevice. He glanced around, surveying his surroundings. Sparks flew and danced almost beautifully off of damaged machinery, and electronic lights reflected on the metal ground and the jagged landforms that punctured the outer layer of the transformers' home planet.

That's when Starscream noticed the many scattered bodies of old, hardly recognizable comrades, enemy and ally alike. Then it hit him, the air commander remembered this setting, and his optics widening in fear. He wanted immensely to be invisible right then, to just hide himself away. Starscream recognized the area all too well; it was where his first and only attempt at freedom occurred. When he had escaped the Decepticon clutches so long ago, but never fully made it out, he paid dearly for what he did.

He cautiously sauntered in the cover of the shadows, the seeker would never be too careful here. His spark skipped a beat when he perceived the looming silhouette of Megatron himself. Many Decepticons accompanied him on this stormy night.

"Find him!" The Decepticon leader bellowed.

Starscream stepped back, overly apprehensive. _'I don't want to go through being found and punished again.'_ He ran, in search of a place that would conceal his bulk. Cybertron's heliotrope colored rain droplets descended from the gloomy sky, shattering into a million pieces as they collided with the ground.

The former second in command's air intakes desperately tried to keep up with Starscream's rapidly moving body. _'Got… to… get… away.'_ He thought.

A cumulus of iron-based rock came into his view, and Starscream anxiously hid behind it. He tried to slow the rate of his intakes so as to not draw attention to himself, but it wasn't working. Thankfully most Decepticons were completely oblivious as they passed him, one however, knew something was there. What that _something_ was, he intended to find out.

"Show yourself Starscream, before I find out where you are hiding." Blitzwing said in a singsong tone. "Cause I _know_ you're here."

_'I'll never reveal myself to you.'_ Starscream backed up into a dark shadow farthest from the approaching 'con. He offlined his optics, partly so Blitzwing wouldn't notice his glowing optics, and partly so he wouldn't have to look at the triple-changer.

The seeker could hear the other's presence coming towards him, he could almost _feel_ Blitzwing's forthcoming form. Then the sound stopped, making Starscream flinch. It remained quiet until a familiar voice shouted:

"Blitzwing, get the frag over here! 'Screamer obviously isn't over there, or you would've found him by now." Hook yelled.

Starscream sighed in relief as he heard the bot leave, he onlined his optics again. Just as the infamously red colored optics lit, a voice—like the wind— whispered in his audio receptor. "The only way you can make it out alive… is to run for your life." Surprised, he lashed out, demanding to know whom the owner of the voice was.

Megatron whirled around at the raspy voice he knew so well. _'There you are.'_ He thought as he stealthily crept behind the unknowing seeker.

Starscream tensed when he saw a large darkness that consumed any light surrounding him. He knew who it was. The air commander remained deathly still.

"Starscream…" Megatron growled.

Said seeker braced himself as he watched the shadow raise his fist. Then faster than the speed of sound, the fist came down...

**.:End Dream:.**

"Starscream?" A firm but kind voice questioned.

"Uhn…" The air commander groaned when his optics onlined. Optimus Prime stood on the other side of the electric bars. Starscream frowned. "What are you doing here? Haven't you got something better to do?"

"I was only passing by, but I heard you thrashing about, I admit I was curious." He replied.

Starscream glanced around, Skywarp and Thundercracker both seemed perturbed.

Optimus paused. "What were you dreaming about?"

The red and gray seeker scowled. "That's none of your business."

In his optics, worry appeared. "I'm trying to help you, Starscream. _We _are trying to help you. Why won't you let us?" Optimus responded softly.

After a long silence, the Autobot leader's comlink went off. **"Prime, are you there? This is Jazz."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Uhh… heh, yeah. We got a _slight_ problem here."**

Sighing, Optimus said, **"I'll be right there Jazz."** He cut the connection, leaving the prison hold.

There it was again, guilt. Starscream cursed. _'Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? And why is it that the Autobot commander just so happens to be the reason for it? …I suppose he just has that effect on other bots, especially Decepticons that were untrue to the cause apparently.'_

**(A/N) Yeah, I hope that wasn't too depressing for you guys. Anyway, I have an idea for later in the story and from there to the end, but I'm unsure of what to do for the next one or two chapters. Cause I don't want the story to seem rushed or anything. Maybe the seekers will get to know the Aerialbots, I haven't decided yet, but I'll get there. Thanks for taking time to read!**


	9. Taking a Chance

**Thank you reviewers! First off, I'm going to apologize for using the song 'Get Out Alive' twice, I honestly didn't realize it when I wrote the last chapter (Or the fact that it was even from a song.)**

**Note: I don't know every tiny detail about the Aerialbots, so please correct me if I do something wrong. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Own Transformers, I do not.**

* * *

"Please tell us, Starscream." Thundercracker pleaded.

Silence.

Skywarp crossed his arms, while sitting contempt on the floor. "C'mon. I thought we agreed that you'd tell us if something was bothering you, and that dream of yours sure seems like it's bothering you."

Starscream grunted. "It was about Megatron."

Thundercracker tensed.

"After the second battle at Iacon." The air commander stood. "But I'd prefer not to speak anything more of it."

"Alright, alright." Skywarp raised his arms. "Hey, when are we gonna bust free of these cages 'Screamer? … _Are_ we gonna escape?" He pondered.

"Even if we did, where would we go? It's not like Megatron is gonna take us back. We'd always be on the run, from both the Autobots and Decepticons." Thundercracker said.

"Right."

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore. My feelings betray me, and my thoughts confuse me. I don't know if I can still trust myself… then again, I never really have." Starscream sighed.

111111111111

"What's the problem Jazz?"

"It's actually a false alarm, Prime. Turns out, the twins along with Slingshot and Air Raid were, ah, messing around, _again_. They sent Teletraan I into lock down mode 'accidentally'." Jazz sent the four bots a distrustful look.

Optimus shook his head, also glancing at the bots.

Sunstreaker smiled sheepishly. "Hey Optimus, how's it going?"

"We were just having some fun." Air Raid tried.

"Lets just get this over with, and make it quick okay?" Slingshot crossed his arms impatiently.

Sideswipe chose not to say anything.

"You bots are fortunate this time; the cells are already in use. So just, _try_ not to get into any more trouble." Optimus warned, then headed for the command center. Behind him he heard many 'yes sir's.

111111111111

The door to the command center _hissed_ open. Bumblebee looked up from the screen he was currently monitoring. "Hey, bossbot."

Optimus smiled. "How are you feeling, my friend?"

"Better, thanks to Ratchet. Mirage and Blurr are doing great too, but Megatron and Soundwave came out of nowhere. I'm astounded we weren't killed."

"Well it's a good thing you weren't." He said, looking away.

"You okay Prime?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering; are we doing the right thing? Keeping them here?"

Bumblebee's face shifted to confusion. "The seekers?"

Optimus nodded.

"They don't seem to be in any hurry to go back the Decepticons, if that's what you mean."

"What do you think they'd do, if… we let them out?"

"Like, what do you mean, in the _base_?"

"I fear if we let them go free, Megatron would hunt them down. We could offer them protection."

"Uh, well, they haven't been all that resistant I guess. Except vocally of course, all the same, they haven't really shown us any physical imperviousness. But you really aught to speak to Skyfire about this, after all, he used to be one of them. He'd probably know how they'd react more than I would."

"You're right."

"Hey, I heard my name, what's up?" Skyfire casually walked up to the two.

"Optimus wants to know how the seekers would react if we let 'em go… in the base." Bumblebee answered.

Skyfire looked shocked. "Um, actually, I've never seen Starscream act like this before., as a Decepticon anyway. He was always been vicious and selfish in my opinion, but maybe there's more to that attitude of his then he lets off. Maybe he's trying to hide something. Anyway, I don't think they'll try and start anything, they just don't seem to have the will to. I mean, have you seen their optics? They look completely lifeless, like there's nothing in the universe left to live for. But that's up to you if you want to let 'em out or not. I mean, they _are_ Decepticons, who knows what they'd do."

"Thank you, Skyfire."

"Err, no problem. Are you really gonna let 'em out?"

"I've made my decision." Optimus said. "It just doesn't feel right to have them locked up when they don't want anything to do with the Megatron anymore."

"That's understandable." Bumblebee interjected.

"Should we notify the rest of the Autobots?" Skyfire asked, still a little unsure.

"Go ahead."

111111111111

"We can't stay here forever, in _cells_ above all." Thundercracker tried to reason.

Skywarp nodded. "But at least being here _does_ give us some sort of protection from Megatron."

_Whoosh_

The three seekers watched carefully as the Autobot leader entered the prison hold and deactivated the electric current in their cells. "What are you doing?" Starscream inquired gruffly.

"We are allowing you to have free roam of the base, although your weapons will not be reactivated just yet. And you will not be aloud to attack any of the other Autobots, for I'm allowing them to fight back if provoked. Therefore, if you do not attack, neither will they. As of right now we only have one extra room, so you all will be sharing the same quarters."

Starscream appeared doubtful. "Why are you doing this?"

Optimus Prime looked him in the optics. "The enemy of my enemy, is my friend. As long as you are not hostile towards us, you are welcome here." He unlocked the cell doors. "But I must warn you, some of the Autobots won't be as willing as others to accept this. Just give them time."

Glancing at both Skywarp and Thundercracker, Starscream hesitantly said, "Fine, we accept your terms."

"Very well. I will lead you to your quarters."

**(A/N) I had major writer's block for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything! In my opinion, this chapter wasn't as good as some of the others, but it had to be done. Anyway, there's somewhat of an introduction to the Aerialbots, even if only two of them were involved for only a couple sentences. But needn't worry, the rest will come soon enough. Trans7.4.7Formers signing off.**


	10. Half Hearted Welcome

**OK, I'm terribly sorry for the confusion with Jetfire/Skyfire. I know it was Skyfire in G1 and not Jetfire, although they are basically the same bot. They're kind of like Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime, if you will. Though I've always been more familiar with Jetfire, so I used him instead. But because of the confusion, I will be going back and changing Jetfire's name to Skyfire. Hope that it makes it easier for you! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers… I do not own them.**

* * *

Optimus Prime had led the seekers to an old but livable room. It was plain and empty, but Starscream could care less. This place beat the cells any day, so long as he and the others had a _real_ place to recharge. Though he wondered what the Autobots thought of himself, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, and what their reactions were when they discovered that these Decepticons were taking refuge in their base. If he were in their position, there was no way in Cybertron that he would trust them.

Despite being _semi_ welcomed into the Autobot's base, he still felt like an intruder. Starscream wished he could stay in the given quarters and never come out, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd eventually die of power failure or lack of energon, and that certainly wasn't how he had pictured his death.

Later, while 'Warp and TC were blissfully recharging, Starscream decided to test the Autobot leader's word. He crept swiftly out of the quarters, careful not to disturb his fellow wing mates. The air commander prowled the hallways precariously, all the while on the lookout for any unwelcoming Autobots. He roamed the base until someone startled him from behind.

"Starscream."

The seeker sighed. _'Great, just great.' _Turning around he answered, "Yes?"

It was Ironhide. "You listen here, if you cause any of the others to—"

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "How comforting. Is this how you greet every newcomer?"

Ironhide frowned. "No, just you."

"Lucky me."

"I can't believe Optimus let you out. For all I care, you could've rotted in that cell for the rest of your pathetic life."

Starscream pretended to flinch. "_Ouch_. Yes, well, I didn't exactly make that decision now did I? So stop your pointless ranting, and tell it to someone who can actually do something about it. Who knows, maybe you'll get somewhere." He snarled.

The red weapons specialist looked as if he was about to do something he'd regret, fortunately someone else grabbed his arm before it could claw into the seeker's metal plating.

"Ironhide, don't do this. You'd be disobeying a direct order from Prime." Silverbolt forewarned, then whispered, "Besides, Optimus said that he's going through a rough time right now. All you're doing is making it worse."

'_Rough time? Oh, it's more than rough.' _Starscream thought.

Grunting, the angered mech simply stalked off without a word. As he left, another Aerialbot passed him and stopped next to Silverbolt. Fireflight peered at Starscream wearily. A small smile appeared on his quiet lips in an effort to be polite to the 'con, although uncertainty was inscribed on his features.

Starscream's optics didn't show any particular emotion as he cautiously eyed the two Aerialbots, almost waiting for them to attack.

As if reading the other mech's thoughts, Silverbolt said with solicitude, "We won't hurt you, Starscream."

Fireflight nodded slowly, but again said nothing.

The seeker forced himself to look away. _'I don't understand it! How can they be so accepting of me? No harsh words or unforgiving glares…' _He thought. _'Others have never treated me like this, except Skywarp and Thundercracker. Why are these two showing even the slightest bit of compassion towards me? I've wounded them many times in battle before, so why… this just doesn't make sense.'_

"Starscream?" Silverbolt saw the confusion.

"…Why?" He questioned a bit harsher than he had meant to.

Looking him in the optics, Fireflight chose this time to speak. "_Why? _This is one of the many things that the Autobots stand for. Sure you've done terrible things, sure half of the Autobot army still doesn't trust you… but it doesn't mean you are a lesser being and should be treated without respect. _No one_ is entirely innocent. Not even us."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Fireflight." Air Raid smiled, after just turning a corner to see Silverbolt, Fireflight, and Starscream standing in his way. "Cause I'm no where _near_ innocent." He joked.

Behind him Slingshot snickered. "You got that right."

Skydive pursed his lips as he too came up behind Air Raid. "Even so, we're all fliers, we need to stick together."

"The welcome is appreciated, but I don't deserve it. I've done far worse than you can ever imagine, you don't want someone like me by your side." Starscream abruptly turned away, already en route for 'his' quarters.

"You know Skyfire used to be a Decepticon too, and look where he is now!" Silverbolt yelled after him.

111111111111

Skywarp awoke when Starscream returned. "Hey, look who it is?"

The air commander mumbled an apology for waking the other seeker.

"What happened?"

"Ironhide threatened me, while the Aerialbots tried to befriend me. I just can't comprehend the Autobot way; it makes no sense."

"I'll agree with you on that. So, nobody attacked you or anything, right? Cause I don't know about you, but I don't wanna go back to that cell."

"No, just empty threats."

Skywarp looked thoughtful, for once. "I wonder what Optimus Prime has in store for us… or what he plans to do with us."

Starscream crossed his arms. "At least we can trust the fact that he won't try and hurt us, physically _or_ emotionally." He whispered, and then he thought, _'Not on purpose anyway.'_

The dark purple jet looked down. "Never thought I'd say this, but, I-I actually like the feeling of knowing at least one other person in the universe is looking out for us."

Seeing the grave, pain filled look on his fellow seeker's face, Starscream dimmed his sight receptors. His spark flickered when he realized that he too enjoyed the feeling of being even the tiniest bit cared for, and respected. That's all he longed for, was to be respected. Yet another reason as to why he had originally aspired to be leader of the Decepticons, but of course, that was always just out of his reach. The very aspect tore at his self-esteem until it bled, and it never stopped bleeding the affliction.

"I don't know how we've lived for so long, like that." Skywarp soughed.

Starscream sank into a sitting position on his berth, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't either."

"Isn't it a little too late for second thoughts you two? Yeah, they're letting us stay here, but what then? I mean, we're _still_ Decepticons." Thundercracker reminded as he sat up, just arousing from recharge.

"Good morning to you, too." 'Warp scoffed.

"Sorry."

"But c'mon TC, you have optics, you've seen the way Optimus has tried to help us while we've been here."

Starscream blocked out the arguing by turning off his audio receptors. _'You won't have me anymore Megatron, whatever it takes.'_

**(A/N) There you go, sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	11. Surprising Discoveries

**Just to let readers know, this story will _not_ be a slash fic. In case any of you were wondering. Sorry, but I'm just not that type of writer. Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: A'ight, so… I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS… I mean, c'mon, you should know this.**

* * *

Along the lines of human standards, a week had passed almost unnoticed by anyone residing in the Autobot base. The seekers were generally avoided like the _hate plague_, though some Autobots got the courage to speak with them, but not many. However Air Raid and Slingshot had invited Skywarp to tag alongside them in some of their 'dirty' work, since Skywarp was just plain good at suddenly appearing and then disappearing in front of unsuspecting Autobots. A very slight acquaintanceship formed between the troublemakers.

Thundercracker mostly wasted time observing his former enemy from afar, and admiring their lack of cruelty amongst themselves. How normal day-to-day shifts and tasks could be accomplished without threatening words, but playful jesting. Thundercracker saw something he never thought he would truly see: peace _without_ tyranny.

Starscream on the other hand, isolated himself from any activity what so ever. Though he wanted nothing to do with the Decepticons at the moment, he was also highly uncertain of the Autobots. "I don't like to get too close with others," He had said. "In the end it only brings you more pain than you had started with." Starscream refused to tell Skywarp and Thundercracker just what he meant, but they knew not to poke and prod him about it. For they themselves have had to deal with past experiences that they preferred not to speak of.

Optimus Prime was the one Autobot, the _only_ Autobot, who had earned even a tiny shard of trust from the air commander. He had eventually gotten small bits and parts of Starscream's horrific past, but one incident with the anguished seeker beyond doubt infuriated and distraught the Autobot leader to the very core of his being.

**.:Flashback:.**

"I-I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, it was only an accident." Optimus Prime reassured, reaching a hand out to the alarmed Starscream.

"Don't," He whispered abrasively as he quickly brought his arms up to shield his face from harm. He took a step back in the process, baring his 'teeth' and bracing himself.

Scandalized, the Autobot leader could not contain the sudden sympathy that showed in his stance. "Starscream…"

The seeker didn't move from his defensive pose.

"I will not hurt you."

Slowly letting his arms fall to his side, Starscream frowned confusedly. "But I—"

"Like you said, you didn't mean to. I'm not going to punish you for accidentally doing something wrong. Even if it was on purpose, I have never hit any of my men, and I don't plan on starting now. Why would you think I would do that?"

"I- it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing… was it Megatron?"

Starscream only stared past the leader.

Something finally snapped inside the Autobot commander just then, fury coursing through his frame towards the Decepticon leader. "Well it won't happen again, you can count on that."

**.:End Flashback:.**

After that, Starscream held a newfound sense of respect for his former enemy.

111111111111

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker shouted.

Said bot materialized in front of the fuming blue seeker. "Yeah?"

"This do you did?" He demanded. "You didn't this did you? It do you did why?!" (Translation: Did you do this? You did this didn't you? Why did you do it?)

"Chill out, jeez." Skywarp held up his hands innocently. "I can't understand a word you're saying, are you talking backwards?"

Thundercracker shot him a look. "Think you do what!" (What do you think!)

Starscream stood at a distance in the corner, watching his fellow seekers with mild interest. A diminutive smile emerging on his lip components, thinking to himself, _'When was the last time I smiled, a real smile?' _

He realized that all the stress that came with being a Decepticon was no longer there. No worrying if you'll survive the night, knowing anyone could turn on you at any time. No constant anxiety of displeasing your commander, or it could end your life right then and there. No certain attitude is forced upon you; you can be your true self without earning consequences for it. Starscream wondered as to why and how this could be. Deception, betrayal, ruthlessness, brutality, it was _not_ uncommon among the Decepticon base, but it's all Starscream has ever known. Looking back, he thought, _'How could I have lived like that for so long? I'm not ready to turn all caring and gentle, but, maybe… there's still hope for me, for us.'_

"Hey, seekers." Silverbolt came through the door. "The Aerialbots and I are gonna fly around a bit to get some fresh air. You should join us."

"Us _inviting_ actually you're?" Thundercracker baffled. (You're actually _inviting_ us?)

"Sure." The Aerialbot leader said. "I think… why are you speaking like that? My processor didn't exactly grasp what you just said."

Skywarp smiled.

"Ah, I see." Silverbolt held a knowing grin.

"We'll go. I've been longing for some fresh air to go through my intakes for a _long_ time now. C'mon TC." Skywarp motioned for Thundercracker to follow him. Grumbling to himself, the blue seeker followed the violet one out of the room.

Silverbolt glanced at the air commander. "You can come too, ya know."

Deciding not to say anything, Starscream simply trailed his fellow seekers and left, because he also missed the feel of the wind brushing against his frame.

111111111111

Eight jets, varying in size soared though the midnight sky, almost imperceptible behind the blackness.

"Whoa yeah!" Air Raid flew with alacrity between Fireflight and Slingshot, nearly missing Slingshot's right wing. The reckless Aerialbot pushed his thrusters to the limit as he flew to the forefront of the group.

Slingshot grunted. "Watch it Raid!"

"No _you_ watch it!"

Starscream flew at a higher altitude then the others, avoiding the many near collisions with both Fireflight and Air Raid. He shut his sensors off and relaxed for the first time in millennia, just listening to the wind whisper its silent story.

Unbeknownst to him, a dark figure was imminently approaching the oblivious seeker in a seemingly deadly shape. As the figure zeroed in, it was immediately recognizable as the infamous triple-changer Blitzwing. His jet form unveiled potent missile launchers beneath the wings. Once Blitzwing was in range he hollered, "Take this, you traitor! A personal gift from Megatron…" And he fired.

Before Starscream had a chance to react, the whole world went blank. The F-15 spiraled down towards the far away ground, a thick trail of smoke following closely behind.

Blitzwing snickered as he watched all the other jets keep their flight at the same speed as before, obviously unaware of the secretive attack. "It's what you deserve, 'Screamer." The triple-changer spoke to no one in particular as he turned around and headed back to the Decepticon base.

**(A/N) Wow, major writer's block this time. Hope it wasn't too bad… **


	12. Dire Situations

**Thank you, merci beaucoup to all my reviewers! Thanks for letting me know of your opinions! Fear not, there will be **_**NO**_** OC. Some people were wondering if it was really me that came up with that idea, and you guys guessed right. My friends have been bugging me non-stop about adding an OC, so I finally asked just to keep my sanity, so it wasn't **_**really**_** me. But boy am I glad I asked first. ********And yes, I realize that the 'tough on the outside, secretly soft on the inside' act has been done so many times, (and might I add, done very poorly) but I figured it'd give me somewhat of a challenge if you guys wanted the OC… apparently not. Don't' worry, I'm actually glad I'm not. Thank you to the people who said they'd still read my story, even if I ruined it by adding an OC. Now, to the story…**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers… 'cuz if I **_**did**_**, I'd be rich. And lets face it, I'm not rich…**

* * *

As Starscream's sensors came back online, he lay disoriented in large smoldering crater, fire licking at his heels from the recent crash. He groaned. _'Where am I? What happened?' _Looking around, the damaged seeker realized he was in some sort of a forest. While checking his wounds, Starscream's spark seemed to freeze when he saw his left wing, there was no way in Cybertron he would be able to fly back to the Autobot base. That left him extremely vulnerable, for the Autobots still hadn't turned his weapon systems back online. If even one Decepticon came snooping around and happened to find him, he'd be in far more trouble than he could handle in his current state.

Starscream winced, he forced himself on his hands and knees then pushed his impaired body to a standing position. His navigational system severely damaged, and his comlink scorched. "Slag, I don't know where I am, and I have no way whatsoever to communicate. Just _perfect_." He said aloud.

The air commander watched a giant rock formation eclipse the setting sun, brilliant oranges, yellows, and reds exquisitely blending together. The colors of the sunset seemed to be a signal of approval for the moon to unveil itself, bringing with it the dark of night and the shining celestial dots millions of kilometers away. _'This is gonna be a long night.' _Starscream again glanced at his ruptured wing.

111111111111

"Has anyone seen Starscream?" Thundercracker's worry turned to fear of what happened to his leader.

"Sorry, bro." Skywarp answered first. "I don't know what's got you so wound up. He's probably fine, just not here right now, obviously."

"I haven't seen him either." Silverbolt informed. "Do you think we should start looking for him?"

"You shouldn't waste your time. We can look for him." Thundercracker indicated himself and Skywarp.

"No really, it's alright, and you'll cover more ground if you let us help."

Skywarp shrugged. "He has a point TC."

"Alright."

Silverbolt smiled, and then radioed the other Aerialbots. **"Hey you guys, we're gonna start a search party. Meet Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I by the front entrance, will ya? And make it quick." **

111111111111

"Report Blitzwing, I trust your mission was a success." Megatron waited impatiently for the triple-changer to reply.

"You bet it was boss-bot."

"So you saw Starscream's spark extinguish with your own optics, then?"

"Well, er, not exactly. I sorta shot him outta the sky, then turned around and headed back to base, Lord Megatron."

"You fool, Starscream could've easily survived that!" Megatron shouted irritably.

Blitzwing flinched.

"Want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." The Decepticon commander mumbled. "Let's go."

Frowning in uncertainty, Blitzwing asked, "Go? Go where?"

Megatron curled his fists. "To hunt down that miserable traitor until his spark ceases to exist! That is our top priority! Alert the other Decepticons that we're leaving."

"Y-Yes sir."

111111111111

Starscream had fallen into a peaceful recharge, despite the dire situation he was in. The air commander was delightfully ignorant to everything around him. Unfortunately, the serenity didn't last long.

A figure lurking amongst the shadows observed the seeker, for the moment anyway. Then its voice was heard speaking into a comlink. **"Lord Megatron, Starscream's location: found. Status: damaged."**

"**Very good, Soundwave. We will meet you there with an ETA of five kliks." **Came the reply.

"**As you command." **The indigo Decepticon communications officer crept forward slightly, so as not to disturb his 'prey' as of yet. Soundwave's blood-red visor cut vigorously through the obscure darkness, whirring systems barely audible in the quiet, eerie night. He aimed his shoulder cannon…

The seeker didn't recognize what it was until it already happened, and he leaped out of the way of an oncoming blast almost unconsciously. "_You_!"

"Objective: Destroy traitor." Soundwave's monotonous voice echoed in the brisk air.

"You too would betray _Mighty Megatron_ if he did to you what he did to me!" Starscream snarled.

"Negative. Disloyalty towards Lord Megatron: illogical."

The air commander scoffed.

"Prepare for your destruction." Soundwave lunged forward.

Starscream cringed as the communications officer clawed at his battered wing, he took a hold on the dark blue bot and strained himself to throw the attacker off his back. Staggering faintly, the seeker tried to maintain his balance as Soundwave's bulk rammed into the smaller frame. He cried out as the telepath literally ripped his aching wing, providentially for the air commander a shot rang out behind the battling duo before the other could tear the wing any further.

Soundwave said, "The Autobot's inferiority will be their solemn demise."

"Sure, but ya know, it kinda looks like you're outnumbered." Air Raid shouted triumphantly from the sky.

"That's where you're wrong." The Decepticon commander himself exposed his threatening form from the surrounding trees, his optics fixated on the seven figures hovering above them, Autobot and Decepticon traitors together. Behind Megatron several other Decepticons showed themselves, each with their own personal weapon at hand and ready for battle.

"Slag." Slingshot muttered.

Starscream backed away as the battle unfolded; stray shots nearly charring his injured armor. The two factions clashed in an ugly brawl, puddles of the glowing, life-giving energon forming randomly on the ground.

Camouflaging himself in the thick woods, the seeker watched the fray hopelessly. He wished he could join the battle, for he has been long overdue for a good fight.

"Keep 'em away from Starscream, he's injured and unable to fight back." Silverbolt ordered.

"Oh, we'll do that and a _whole_ lot more…" Skywarp let his fury spill with every maximum energy blast he shot.

Thundercracker smiled. "They aren't getting away this time."

**(A/N) Sorry for the mishap earlier in the week… heh. It won't happen again, I promise. And for those of you who don't know what I mean by that, it's unimportant. ******** Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	13. With Hidden Honor

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! By the way, since there's a few different measures of time for the 'mega-cycle', I'm gonna clarify how long it is in my fic. In this story, a mega-cycle is about an hour long. (It's also defined to be 93 hours in the IDW comics.) Also, a klik is 1.2 minutes long, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it… ok I will: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. There, I said it.**

* * *

Starscream's deep, sunset orange optics were ablaze, watching the heat of battle from afar. He almost flinched when he saw some ill-fated Autobot stumble from a fatal strike. The air commander wanted desperately to fend off his previous allies, and, maybe even aid the others who were trying to help _him, _even with his consistent vindictive attitude. Starscream's train of thought was abruptly halted as an audio shattering yelp of distress pierced its path. His head swiveled about wildly, attempting to find the owner of the cry.

Silverbolt.

Megatron's hulking frame haughtily loomed over the Aerialbot leader's battered body. Silverbolt clutched his energon leaking side, which was unceremoniously ripped apart and in need of major repairs. The Decepticon commander's claws gripped tightly around the Aerialbot's neck while Silverbolt's feet swung in an inadequate endeavor to free himself. The luminescent purple liquid clashed horribly with the off-white/silver color of their legs.

Starscream's air intakes faltered.

.:Flashback:.

"Do you never learn?! Now, you will get what you deserve…" Megatron raised his cannon, and fired full blast.

The shot earned a few snickers from the large group of Decepticons standing by, but Starscream did not yelp in pain as expected. Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged worried glances. After all, the victim of Megatron's wrath was their fellow seeker, not only that but their leader as well.

Megatron's optics narrowed. He stalked towards the downed seeker, harshly lifting him up off the cold floor and letting his feet dangle in the air. Glowing energon dripped down Starscream's wounded body. "You worthless coward. Not even _trying_ to fight back? You're pathetic." Megatron propelled him across the room, until he fiercely collided with the seemingly unbreakable wall.

Starscream grunted as he hit the floor again, whimpering softly. He looked up, but his vision was blurred, one optic had cracked during the impact…

Starscream pressed himself up against the wall; trying to get as far away as possible from the satan-like mech. The seeker flinched as Megatron stopped proximately in front of him. When he saw the haughty look on his ex-leader's face, his pride sank to the depths of his cold spark. The red mech grimaced as he was abruptly lifted off the ground, held by his neck. Starscream clawed at Megatron's depraved hand, obviously not in the mood for another defeat**…**

.:End Flashback:.

As those memories flooded his CPU, fear along with antipathy and rage suddenly invaded the seeker's processor, propelling him forward. The apathy quickly wore off as the craving for a stop to Megatron's wrath took over. With all his body weight, Starscream slammed into the side of the Decepticon leader with deadly force before Megatron could finish Silverbolt.

The gray bot flew hard to the ground, with a satisfying _crunch_, the armor along Megatron's lower left leg split horrendously.

Starscream hissed, gripping his arm that was already damaged to begin with. Falling to his knees, the air commander caught a last look at Silverbolt's shocked yet grateful face before the world went black.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker yelled from the sky, the F-15 Eagle rushed down to his companion's side. "We have to get him back to the base!"

The purple and black replica of the other seekers warped next to them, he tried to rouse Starscream, but failed.

Skydive ordered, "Skywarp and Thundercracker take Starscream back to base. Thundercracker, bring Silverbolt along with you; he can't stay here. Air Raid, Slingshot, Fireflight, and I will fend off the other Decepticons for the time being."

"N-no." Silverbolt managed. "You can't do this by yourselves, there's too many of them." The Aerialbot leader hesitantly allowed himself to be picked up by the blue seeker.

"Relax, we can take them… I hope." Air Raid encouraged.

"But—"

"That's an order." Skydive enforced his statement with a hard glance. "Now go!"

Silverbolt narrowed his optics in worry. Even with knowing he outranked Skydive, the Aerialbot's commander nodded drearily.

In their bi-pedal forms, Thundercracker and Skywarp made a hasty retreat to the base, taking with them Silverbolt and Starscream.

111111111111

"What's going on?" Optimus demanded.

Silverbolt grunted. "We found Starscream, but he was wounded when we got there. Why? We still don't know."

"I can see that Silverbolt, but what happened to _you_? And where are the others?"

"The Decepticons attacked us, sir. Although their main objective seemed to be Starscream, we happened to impede just before they got to him." Thundercracker answered.

Skywarp added, "Yeah, and the others stayed behind to give us some time to get back to base without any Decepticon _delays_."

"But they _do_ need backup, right about now would suffice." Silverbolt advised.

"I will send backup immediately. Meanwhile, let's get you and Starscream to the medical bay."

111111111111 (6 mega-cycles later)

"How are you feeling?"

Silverbolt smiled slightly. "Better than I used to, Optimus. Did you figure out why Starscream blacked out?"

The Autobot commander glanced in said seeker's direction, he was still unconscious. "Actually, yes, Ratchet managed to decipher what caused him to pass out. It was his pain receptors. Starscream was already in a critical state when apparently he crashed, I guess it just kept getting worse until his pain receptors couldn't handle it, so they attuned him to stasis."

A pause.

"Is there something wrong?" Optimus Prime inquired.

"It was me… that caused him to black out and nearly die." Silverbolt looked down, almost ashamed.

"What do you mean?"

The Aerialbot leader gazed into the other's optics. "If it weren't for him, I would cease to exist right now… Megatron was about to finish me, but Starscream stopped him from doing so and nearly killed himself in the process."

"He… what?"

**(A/N) Kind of a bad way to end it, in my opinion, but oh well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	14. Darkening Silence

**Hi, sorry 'bout the somewhat bad grammar last chapter, but I went back and fixed it. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers… I wish I owned 'em, but I don't.**

* * *

Darkness.

Silence.

That was all Starscream was aware of. He couldn't remember what had happened, or anything at all for that matter. Past and future: two things that his CPU couldn't comprehend at the moment. Just the present, and the present was silently dark.

Silence, although serene, could drive you into madness. Starscream wanted to hear something, _anything _to ease his nerves. The darkness albeit did nothing what so ever to help his uneasiness. For a brief microsecond, he thought he was dead, until he heard hushed voices. The voices were familiar, yet at the same time, they weren't. He only heard tiny snippets of what they were saying.

"Hurt… blacked… Megatron… retreat."

After hearing Megatron's name, anger swelled up within him. Starscream kept listening as the voices leisurely became clearer.

"Before the backup… Decepticons fled."

"What about… okay?"

A bright light slowly faded into view as his optics finally began to adjust. The light stung horribly, he had to 'blink' several times before the stinging subsided.

"I don't know how he survived—oh, he's awake."

Starscream tried to sit up, but was stopped by Ratchet's rough hands.

"Oh no you don't, you need to rest." The medic stated firmly.

"But—" Starscream realized that Fireflight was behind Ratchet, and that he was the bot that was previously speaking to the CMO.

"No buts."

Starscream growled; he didn't overly enjoy being in this predicament.

Noticing that Optimus had stepped into the doorway, Fireflight whispered to the Autobot medic. "Hey Ratch, I think now would be a good time to, uh, leave."

Ratchet turned around with a questioning glance. "_Why_?" He saw Fireflight motion towards the door. "Ah. Alright, let's go." He headed out with Fireflight close behind him.

Optimus nodded his thanks as the two dispersed from the room, then looked to the seeker. "Starscream," He said softly. "although I can say that I am exceedingly grateful that you did what you did, I have to ask… why? I almost didn't believe Silverbolt at first." The Autobot leader inquired.

Suddenly it all came back to him. Starscream could remember his rage and empathy while sitting idle on the sidelines of the battle. Then he remembered what caused him to black out. _'Why _did_ I do that?' _He thought. "I- I don't know."

Optimus frowned. "Well, you have my absolute gratitude, as does Silverbolt and the rest of the Autobots."

Starscream looked away; he didn't know what to say.

"Thank you…" Optimus Prime left.

'_Maybe I did that because I wanted- I wanted to be respected. I know there's no turning back to the Decepticons, that's for sure. But, Optimus truly seems to care about what happens to TC, Skywarp, and I. I don't know what to think anymore. Suddenly our archenemy becomes the closest thing to a friend we have, and there's nowhere else to go but here. Maybe I did that because I desired to feel…wanted, important, admired. Or maybe I'm just tired of being alone.'_

111111111111

"Prime_, _a word please."

"Yes of course Jazz, is there something wrong?"

"No. At least I don't think so." The Autobot's first lieutenant seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jazz appeared to be searching for the right words. "You're the one who seemed to have the most faith in Starscream when he was first captured by us and you found out what Megatron did to him. _You_ had the hope for him. I'm just wondering why you seem so surprised that he risked to save Silverbolt, even when he put his own life in danger."

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "I guess I just never deemed it actually possible. Ever since I found out what Megatron has been doing to him, I- I don't know. I guess I _am_ a little surprised."

"Naw it's cool, Prime, we all are. I just wasn't expecting you to act that way is all."

111111111111

Thundercracker sat on his berth, quietly reflecting. Skywarp was also on his berth, fiddling with his wings. Both had the same mechanoid on their processors.

"Hey TC?"

The blue seeker grunted in acknowledgment.

"What's happening to us? Are we… no longer Decepticons?" Skywarp questioned quizzically.

"To be honest, I don't believe so, but we aren't Autobots either… I don't know what we are. Starscream seems to have changed the most though." Thundercracker stood, flexing his wings and aching joints.

"But remember he wasn't always like us, he wasn't _built_ to be a Decepticon like us. Megatron forced him to be a 'con and _trained_ him to be like us."

"For once, you actually have a point." Thundercracker smirked. "But that is true… what do you think he was before Megatron came along?"

"I can remember Starscream saying something about being a neutral bot, with no faction… he was just, Starscream. He was pretty much on his own, as far as I know."

"Huh."

111111111111

"You better not be planning to do stunts like that again or I ain't gonna fix ya." Ratchet forewarned the air commander, half with a smile.

Starscream didn't respond but instead left the medbay and headed straight for his quarters. "_I_ didn't pull the stunt." He mumbled quiet enough so that Ratchet couldn't hear him. "I was attacked…" He denied the fact that he indeed pulled the stunt— part of it anyway— in order to save another's life.

The next microsecond the seeker's frame disappeared into the shadowy hallways of the Autobot's base.

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter was shorter, but I was kinda busy this weekend cuz I was outta town. I'm just glad I got some of it posted. Hope you liked it!**


	15. Unveiling the Past

**Hello and thank you readers and reviewers, your comments are greatly appreciated! Just to let you know, the flashbacks in this chapter I made up, they didn't really happen (or at least I don't think so…). I don't know much about what Starscream did before being 'recruited' into the war, so I'm making it up. But yes, I _do_ know that 'Screamer used to be a scientist, but in my story he's not going to be, and please no flames on that. It just fits better in the story when he's not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or anything that has to do with 'em… sorta.**

Starscream sat just outside the Autobot base, knowing that wondering any farther had a high chance of not ending well. He simply sat there, tampering with his wing one second, then staring at the sky the next. It wasn't often there were times like this, where he could relax the way he was now. Even if he still had to keep his sensors on high alert, it, in spite of everything, was a superb gain compared to the Decepticon base. The air commander _almost_ felt… safe.

The wind whispered comforting words as it blew, whistling softly. The trees around the base seemed to dance accordingly with the breeze. Starscream longed to fly on it, soar across the sky and momentarily forget about the war, but he didn't. Instead he thought of the beast that threatened to take over him, kill him. The seeker desperately wanted to be free of _him_, and he wouldn't stop fighting until he was.

A rustling noise behind him made Starscream jump up and turn around in a defensive position.

"Hey, take it easy." Skywarp walked out, his hands in the air to show he meant no harm. "It's just me."

Starscream relaxed. Scowling, he said, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry." Skywarp shrugged. "You just look pretty lonely out here, thought you could use some company."

The air commander scoffed. "Is that so?"

"Erm, heh, no. Actually I just wanted to ask you a couple questions. If it's ok with you, that is."

"It depends on what type of questions you want answered."

"Um, about what you did before- before you were _recruited_ into the war." Skywarp was clearly uneasy.

Starscream stiffened. "I-It's not what happened before I was recruited into the war that disturbs me, it's what happened _after_." He paused. "I suppose you deserve to know…"

**.:Flashback:. **

A tall black mech ordered the young Starscream and another bot, Dion, to haul some supplies out of the docks. The seeker threw him a questioning glance. "Me? But I'm not—"

"You heard me! Now get a move on!" The mech shouted and turned away as another, most likely a dockworker, reached him through a comlink.

'_But I'm not a dockworker.' _Starscream thought as he watched the bot called Dion quickly retreat with some supplies. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"My advice: just go with it." A red and blue bot partially whispered, with a knowing smile plastered on his gray face. "Or at least until you're far enough away from here where you can just leave, without the big guy over there noticing." He said, indicating the black mech.

Behind the red and blue clad dockworker, a pink femme smiled politely and nodded.

Starscream raised an optic ridge.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Orion Pax, and this here is Ariel." He explained, looking at Starscream expectantly, as if waiting for something.

The young seeker got the hint. "Starscream."

"Well then, Starscream, you had better get on that job before the General blows a gasket when he discovers you're still here." Orion said, briefly flickering his right optic in a very human like gesture of a wink.

The pink femme stepped forward. "But you should come back and speak with us, if you like. Most bots don't stay here long, and it's nice to see another friendly face around here other than Dion and Pax here." Ariel spoke with a hint of humor in her soft voice.

Orion Pax pretended to look hurt by her words.

Starscream was astonished these two were speaking with him, let alone wanting him to come back; most don't even acknowledge his existence. After all, nobody wants to speak with an outsider, a traveler. Starscream liked being alone, that way no one could betray or hurt him. Thus it truly was a mystery to him why he said what he said next. "I will… thank you."

**.:End Flashback:.**

Skywarp's sight receptors widened. "_Orion Pax_, I've heard that name before." The purple seeker frowned. "I just can't put my finger on it, as the humans say."

Starscream nodded solemnly.

"So, you were on your own?" Skywarp was amazed and intrigued simultaneously, as if he himself couldn't be alone for so long, not without TC.

"Yes."

"What happened to Orion and that Ariel femme?"

Starscream sighed. "After awhile, we became mutual friends. I admit it was nice not being totally alone; emotionally… while it lasted anyway."

Skywarp found his fists closing tight. "What happened?" He whispered.

"I met my dark, agonizing fate."

**.:Flashback:.**

Fire pranced threateningly around the docks on Cybertron. Intimidating figures ominously soared high above the flames and through the black smoke. Prowling, circling, waiting for another chance to attack… or for someone to simply give the order.

Starscream ran for cover while at the same time desperately tried to find Orion Pax and Ariel in this horrific carnage. The seeker could fly and cover more ground if he wanted, but _they_ were in the air, and he wanted to be as far away as possible from _them_. These mysterious bots, clearly trained for battle, were the Decepticons: the same faction that Orion Pax practically adored. _'I wonder what he thinks of them now…' _He thought.

The leader of this lethal group was the famed Megatron; everyone has heard of him by now as the one who leads the first military group of all airborne Cybertronians. _He _was the one that was leading this attack. Hatred for the Decepticon leader quickly roused within his spark, yet there was nothing he could do about it for he wasn't a warrior.

Starscream dodged a few stray plasma shots, but one unlucky move and the plasma successfully scorched the seeker's arm. He yelped and clutched the wounded arm, but kept running nonetheless.

That is, until he saw a fear-provoking figure lash out and destroy everything that made the dreadful mistake of being in its path. The figure was just a dark silhouette in contrast to the bright flames, making him look even more frightening. He stopped and looked into Starscream's optics: _his_ optics were a piercing red with a sure sense of superiority. The figure's gaze froze the young seeker to the very core. Starscream tried to pull away, but he couldn't, his fear overtaking him. As the dark silhouette slowly made his way towards the seeker, he became more recognizable. _Megatron._

Starscream was finally able to tear his gaze away from the Decepticon commander. Behind the approaching bot, he saw whom he was searching for this entire time. Orion Pax and Ariel were sprawled on the energon stained ground… they didn't look alive. Orion's friend, Dion, was nowhere to be found.

"You, what is your name?" The tall silver mech asked, looming over the smaller seeker.

"St-Starscream, sir." The large mech had startled him; his mind was on Orion and Ariel.

"Starscream," He said, testing out the name. "you look like the capable sort. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And you will swear allegiance to the Decepticon cause. Am I clear?"

"But-"

"That was not a proposal, that was a command… soldier." Megatron made sure his arm cannon was clearly visible.

The seeker took a step back, but nodded all the same.

Megatron suddenly advanced and pinned Starscream to a wall, making the young mech flinch. "And just to be clear, there is no disobeying me, or you will get what's coming to you."

**.:End Flashback:.**

Starscream never imagined this was how he would end up living his life.

The air commander had to stop, he couldn't say anymore. Not right now, but at least now he felt somewhat relieved he had finally told someone. It haunted him for mega-cycles because he had kept it bottled up inside him, and now he had told someone.

Skywarp sat next to him, just for silent comfort.

Beside the base door, a pair of brilliant blue sight receptors watched the duo that was oblivious of his presence. Optimus was taken aback at what was just said. _'He still remembers…' _

**(A/N) Did you recognize the last bit of the last flashback? Cuz it was in the first chapter, just thought I'd let you know. Hope you enjoyed chapter 15!**


	16. An Unexpected Epiphany

**Whew, as you could probably tell, it was late at night when I finished writing the last chapter. Cuz when I went back and read through it, I found random words in random places that shouldn't have been there. I don't know, but I must've been **_**really**_** tired, more so than I thought. Sorry about that. Thank you readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers… so please don't sue me.**

As Starscream lay, for once, peacefully recharging, Skywarp informed Thundercracker of the words the air commander spoke to him earlier.

A mixture of emotions splashed over the blue seeker's face, all he could say was: "So that's how he joined us." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"What about this _Orion Pax_?" Skywarp suggested.

"What about him?"

"I swear I've heard that name before TC, haven't you?" The warp-enabled seeker said hopefully, his optics wild.

Thundercracker appeared to be I deep thought, after a few frustratingly prolonged kilks, he said: "I admit I've heard the name before, but I don't know where from."

Skywarp's shoulders slumped. "Do you think it'd be alright if I asked the others? I mean, the Autobots should know who this guy is. After all, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that this Orion was an Autobot."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I've never seen anything involving his name with the Decepticon ranks. I have seen the name though, but never under our faction."

Thundercracker nodded. "I guess I don't see any harm in asking about this Orion Pax, but don't tell anyone where you heard the name. I don't believe Starscream wants the entire Autobot base knowing his whole life story..."

111111111111

Optimus sat inert on his recharge berth, holding his head in his strong hands. Although he seemed as if he were merely tired, in actuality his CPU was battling with his sense of right and wrong. Prime's decision to tell Starscream vacillated every five microseconds, he didn't know if he should tell the seeker or not about Orion.

'_**He has a right to know!'**_

'_He'll think of you in a totally different way.'_

'_**He thinks Orion is dead…'**_

'_He'll hate you for not telling him earlier.'_

'_**He needs to know!'**_

'_Ignorance is bliss, what he doesn't know can't hurt him.'_

'_**Orion's "death" pained Starscream, ease that pain by telling him the truth.'**_

Optimus sighed. Overhearing the seeker's conversation with Skywarp brought back a voluminous amount of memories, both good and bad. Recalling Ariel, later reborn into Elita-1 by Alpha Trion, made his spark ache with bittersweet remembrance. He loved Ariel, but after she turned into Elita-1, she had changed. Ariel was so kind and compassionate, Elita had lost some of that, and earned some insensitivity. He still didn't understand why. No one messed with her, even various Decepticons were smart enough not to make her mad, but he still loved her. Unfortunately one mega-cycle, she had gone on a 'suicide' mission, and never came back. Optimus hadn't been the same after that.

He finally decided to tell Starscream. _'It's just not right to keep information like that a secret from, well, anyone, even a Decepticon.' _Optimus thought.

111111111111

"Hey, Silverbolt, you got a nano-klik?"

The Aerialbot leader's digits frantically roamed over the Cybertronian keys, the alien symbols flashing on the screens in the command center. "Well, I'm—"

Skywarp smiled. "Thanks, you're the best. Ok, so I had a question…"

Silverbolt shook his head, but 'half' listened to the Autobot's former enemy anyway while he continued his work with Teletraan I.

"Does the name _Orion Pax_ ring any bells?"

The other mech froze for a brief moment, and then began typing yet again as if the Decepticon seeker hadn't said anything at all.

"Silverbolt?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, finally taking a moment to stop what he was doing. "It does. Where did you hear it?"

"I—uh, heard Megatron speak of it before." Skywarp quickly lied, abruptly finding a keen interest in the base's metal floor.

Silverbolt stared at him, not really believing the dark colored bot. "I'm not sure if I'm permitted to speak of it, you'll have to ask the boss. Optimus was the closest to him than any other Autobot." The Aerialbot smiled slightly at the irony.

"Alright then, don't tell me." Skywarp dissolved into the air.

111111111111

Optimus stopped Starscream in the hall. "Starscream, may I speak with you?"

"Do I really have a choice?" A small provoking smirk ghosted across the air commander's lips as he folded his arms.

Starscream didn't see the returned smile under the Autobot leader's battle mask. "I guess not, but I do need a word with you."

"Fine."

Optimus hesitated at first. "I heard you speaking to Skywarp about Orion Pax, and his friend Ariel."

Starscream eyed the leader cagily as agony flickered in his optics.

"I'm surprised you remember them, I didn't think you still cared about them or what happened to them after Megatron recruited you into the Decepticon army."

"Why are you telling me this? They're both dead anyway, so what does it matter?"

"T-They never died that night, Starscream…" He whispered. "Someone found them."

"What are you saying? I saw them; they didn't look anywhere near alive." Starscream began to form a defensive stance. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked harshly.

"I don't joke around." Optimus said sternly. "A mech named Alpha Trion, I'm sure you've heard of him, remade them into something better, stronger… and _alive_ for that matter. Ariel, s-she was reborn into Elita-1."

"_Elita-1_? How is that possible?"

"I don't know how Trion did it, even to this day." Prime confessed.

The seeker narrowed his optics. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what about Orion Pax? Who's Orion?" Although it was clear Starscream was skeptical, he was also intrigued.

Before Optimus could reply, Slingshot heard the conversation taking place and chose to butt in. "Isn't it obvious? _He_ is Orion Pax." The reckless Aerialbot pointed towards Prime.

"You?" Starscream stared back at Prime, optics wide. He took a step back with disbelief.

"That didn't help, Slingshot. Now would be a good time for you to leave." Optimus growled.

"_Sorry_, bossbot. Cool your circuits."

"Back to your shift."

"Yes, sir." Slingshot said sarcastically as he mock saluted before he left.

'_How can the great Optimus Prime be the simple dock worker from many vorns ago?' _Starscream looked the infamous Autobot commander up and down, inspecting him. "I don't believe it." Was all he could say. "I thought he- _you_ were dead… for all this time."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but, I didn't tell _anyone_. The only other mechs who knew were the Aerialbots."

The air commander nodded slowly. "What about Elita? What happened to her?"

Optimus looked away. "I… honestly don't know. She never came back after a certain mission. She might be alive, or she might not." He sighed. "It's been so long though; that I've already lost what little hope I had for her."

While glancing downward, Starscream whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault... I've gradually gotten over the fact that she isn't here with us, but I will _never _forget her. Never."

**(A/N) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know things are kinda slow right now, but it'll get better don't worry. Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Second Thoughts

**Yes, Yes, you guys were right. It **_**was**_** Alpha Trion and not Vector Sigma who remade Orion Pax and Ariel into Optimus Prime and Elita-1. I laughed aloud when I read the reviews that corrected me, I honestly don't know **_**what**_** I was thinking when I wrote that. Maybe it was just some random name that popped into my head, I don't know. Thanks to those of you who were kind enough to let me know!**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, the twins wouldn't be silver and lime green in Michael Bay's TF2. But since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are indeed silver and lime green in 'Revenge of the Fallen', it's quite obvious that I don't own 'em. **

* * *

"**Soundwave, report to the command center."** Megatron's brusque voice hissed over the com.

"**As you command." **Came the cold reply.

The Decepticon leader sat impatiently on his 'throne', his sight receptors slightly dimmed in anticipation. Megatron had thought of a way to achieve his long awaited revenge on his former second-in-command.

The navy blue communications officer saluted with an utmost respect for his commander. "You summoned me." He stated.

"Yes." Megatron chuckled darkly. "I have a plan as to how I am going to repay Starscream for betraying me and the Decepticon cause, also luring away those Primus-forsaken Autobots." His sly smile grew at the very thought.

Soundwave nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"You and two other bots of your choice will be luring most of the Autobots away from the real threat. You will do this by attacking a city the humans call: Los Angeles. This city is far enough away so that when the Autobots realize the attack is simply a decoy, they'll be too far away to do anything about it. While you're doing that, I will be leading a larger attack force to the Autobot's base and take them by surprise… and Starscream will be _mine_."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave waited patiently before the tyrant dismissed him.

"Destroy everything that gets in your way."

111111111111

"Thrust. Dirge, you're company is required in our mission."

"_Real_ly?" Thrust raised an optic ridge. "What makes you think that?"

Dirge crossed his arms defiantly. "Yeah, and where is this mission of yours? What are you doing there?"

"Lord Megatron's orders. Location: Los Angeles. Preparation suggested for assault. Megatron desires a distraction. After Lord Megatron achieves his objective, we will rendezvous at this point." Soundwave pointed to a hidden location approximately 17.8 miles from Los Angeles.

Thrust shrugged. "Hey, we get to destroy stuff, _and_ kill a few humans. That sounds fun to me, count me in."

"Fine, I'll go." Dirge scowled. "But only because it seems like something worth my time, not because you said so."

"Alright! Now let's distract some Autobots!" Thrust hollered.

111111111111

Starscream ignored the unrelenting glances he received in the hallways as he made his way to 'his' quarters; his CPU was entirely insensible to it anyway. The seeker's thoughts drifted to Orion, who was now the heroic Optimus Prime. When the truth was finally revealed to him, Starscream failed to process it. Now that the truth finally caught up with him, he didn't know what the think, feel, or do. After awhile, he gave up on Orion, finally believing him to be dead. It was almost too much for him to bear that he was still alive, let alone comprehend the fact that his old _friend_ had been his arch _nemesis_ all along for all these cycles.

The air commander entered his quarters, where he saw Skywarp and Thundercracker doing stuff they did from time to time. "Can I speak with you?"

"What is it?" Thundercracker stood, staring irritably down at his violet 'brother'.

"Hey, I'm listening, I'm listening." Skywarp defended himself while at the same time fidgeting with a few loose wires that sprang free from his left shoulder. "Even if I don't look like it, I'm listening."

The feeling bubbled deep inside Starscream again; he _had_ to do something. "We need to leave." He blurted, the air commander was torn between confusion, fear, and sorrow.

Skywarp stopped, looking bewilderingly into Starscream's optics.

"What do you mean?" Thundercracker already seemed to be more neurotic than necessary.

"I-I have this feeling." Starscream sighed loudly, what was he supposed to tell them? "We're _not_ Autobots, and we need to stop acting like we are. We were never Autobots, what makes us think that we- that we can suddenly change that?" His voice cracked. "And besides, we're getting too attached to them; we'd be better off without them. What if they suddenly decide to turn on us? What would happen to us then?"

Silence.

"We need to leave." Starscream said again, only this time his voice was firm.

Skywarp seemed paralyzed; he merely sat there, most likely contemplating what his leader had just said.

"You're right." The blue seeker whispered. "We _are_ getting attached."

"When will we leave?" Skywarp finally spoke up.

"In the next mega-cycle or so, when most of the other bots are in recharge." Starscream bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to leave… but he had to.

111111111111 (four mega-cycles later)

"C'mon Red, get some high grade with us. Even bots like you need to relax every once in a while, no wait, especially bots like you. I don't get how you can always be so tense without eventually going mad. Now c'mon!" Skyfire ridiculed.

"No. For the last time Skyfire, I have a job to do." Then Red Alert thought, _'If he pesters me any longer, I swear I'll throw him in the brig and never let him out.'_

"Hey, everybody knows monitor duty is the most bor—"

A nauseating beeping started, indicating Decepticon activity. Red Alert closed in on the signal, his fingertips roaming over the Cybertronian keys. "_Los Angeles_? What do the Decepticons want there? And why only Soundwave, Dirge, and Thrust?" Red wondered out loud. He turned around and brushed past Skyfire. "Move."

After Red Alert reached the command center he pulled Optimus aside. "Sir, Teletraan I has picked up three Decepticon signals inside of the city Los Angeles. I don't know what they're doing there, or why there's so few of them, but I _do_ know that they're going to cause trouble."

"Very well, I will send a team to investigate." Optimus Prime also appeared skeptical. "Thanks for notifying me, Red Alert. You can go back to your shift."

Red Alert nodded and left.

"Hey, Prime. Can 'Sides and I go? We've been dying for a fight lately." Sunstreaker pleaded. "Plus I'd love to kick Soundwave's aft and let him know his place."

Sideswipe laughed. "Yeah, he always thinks he's on top of the world. We could give him a reality check, if you like bossbot."

Optimus smiled. "I got the hint guys, no need to overdo it. You two take Ironhide and Prowl with you, and please _be_ careful. Primus knows what the Decepticons are up to now."

"You got it!"

"Time to kick some Decepticon tail!" Ironhide murmured enthusiastically.

The Autobot leader whispered to Prowl, "Try to keep them in line for me, alright?"

Prowl grinned. "Will do, sir."

**(A/N) Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed chapter 17! Next chapter should be fun… **


	18. Broken Conspiracy

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter 18!**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: Ummm… how should I say it this time? How about: 'I own **_**nothing**_** but the plot'… not very original, but it works.**

* * *

"Look at them run! Die you insufferable pests!" Thrust shot madly about at the fleeing humans below him as he soared through the slaughtered Earth city of Los Angeles.

"These creatures disgust me." Dirge muttered, highly agitated. "They have no dignity."

"Heh, I guess we'll be doing 'em a favor then, by shooting 'em." Thrust chuckled. "So keep shooting!"

"**When will those Autofools get here? I'm tired of waiting, these fleshlings don't satisfy my keen lust for battle." **The dark blue conehead questioned Soundwave through the comlink.

"**Estimated time arrival: 26.3 kilks." **Megatron's new second in command briskly replied. **"Patience: futile."**

**"Yeah? Well patience is something I don't have, so they better quicken the pace... for their sake."**

"**Correction: For **_**your**_** sake."**

111111111111

"Hey Sides," Sunstreaker's engine screamed beautifully as he accelerated to an astounding 324mph.

"Yeah?" Sideswipe easily passed his twin.

"How quickly do you think you could take down Megatron's number one aft-kisser?"

Sideswipe didn't hesitate. "Before he could even say 'attack!'"

"I'll bet I could do it faster!" Sunstreaker challenged.

The cherry red Lamborghini scoffed. "Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?"

"Will you two cut it out!" Prowl snapped, finally in speaking range with the 'dynamic duo' on account of his franticly flashing lights.

"Where's 'Hide?" Sunstreaker slowed measurably to maneuver himself next to the squad car.

Sideswipe matched his twin's speed and drove on the other side of Prowl. "Maybe he chickened out."

"Aw c'mon Sides, this is Ironhide we're talking 'bout. He doesn't just _chicken out_."

"I gotta admit, you have a point there Sunshine."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" The yellow twin revved his engine angrily.

"At least once more, Sunshine."

"Sides..." Sunstreaker threatened lowly.

"Fine, fine." Sideswipe laughed. "How 'bout _Sunny_?"

The bright yellow Lamborghini said nothing.

"Ok, Sunny it is then."

Prowl abruptly interrupted. "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Both of you stop that annoying quarreling of yours and slow down for Ironhide, that's an order!"

"Who said we ever follow orders?" Sideswipe sped up again.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Ironhead's own fault for choosin' such a slow piece of junk for an alt. mode."

Prowl strained to keep up. "Ironhide's alternate form is the only thing with a close enough equilibrium to his mass and size, you know that. And it's much more subtle, unlike yours, who practically scream 'look at me, I'm different from everyone else!'"

Sunstreaker said, "That's the point."

"Besides, we _are_ different from everybody else on this planet."

"Yes, but we're trying to blend in!" Prowl was already thrust out of speaking range again.

"No, _you_ are trying to blend in, _we_ aren't."

The squad car decelerated vastly for the much slower Ironhide, grumbling to himself.

"We'll meet you there!" Sideswipe shouted from ahead.

111111111111

"Optimus, sir! The seekers are gone!" Skydive ran up to the Autobot commander followed by Air Raid and Fireflight.

"What do you mean they're gone?"

Fireflight answered, "We were going to ask if they wanted to fly with us again for a little while, but—"

"But they weren't there." Air Raid interjected, bemused.

Optimus paused for a moment. "Did you search inside the base, outside the base?"

"Yes, we did, and we still can't find them." Silverbolt said, upon his entry to the command center.

Before Prime could reply, he was broken off by the stunning alarm that possessed the base with sickening red lights blazing in sync with the forewarning noise.

"**Large incoming Decepticon attack force heading our way, ETA two kliks!"** Blaster shouted over all of the Autobots' comlinks.

"Slag that Megatron!" Jazz cursed. "Prime, the attack in Los Angeles was just a diversion."

"I know." He said monotonously. "Autobots, prepare for a counter attack maneuver, on the double!" Numerous "yes sir"s were heard among the command center as the Autobots scurried about.

111111111111

Sideswipe delivered a strong uppercut to Soundwave, right after the 'con finished ejected all of his _pets, _catching the telepath slightly off guard_._

"Nobody does that to Soundwave on our watch!" Both Rumble and Frenzy hammered the ground with their recently transformed arms, while simultaneously Ravage, Laserbeak, and Ratbat attacked the red twin head-on.

"Hey Sunny, I could use a little help here!"

"On it." Sunstreaker fired his rifle at the swarming cassetticons, also dodging the aerial shots from both Dirge and Thrust. He successfully hit Frenzy and Ratbat, their limp bodies twitching on the ground before they entered stasis.

"Now this is just unfair, eight against two? C'mon Soundwave, I thought you had more class than that!" Sideswipe finally got a hold on one of Ravage's sharp feet, and threw the metallic cat as far as his arm would let him.

"You thought wrong…" Soundwave stated.

"No we didn't," Sunstreaker shook his head disapprovingly. "We just overestimated you." With that he shot the mech's face. "Ha! Bullseye!"

"Stupid Autobot; _never_ put your guard down…" Dirge fired at the yellow Lamborghini twin, violet streaks of energy surged dangerously towards the arrogant Autobot.

"Move!" Ironhide's bulky form crashed into the smaller bot just before the shot was able to tear apart the golden armor.

Once Sunstreaker realized what happened, he said, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see your face, Ironhead."

Ironhide scowled. "You're supposed to be watching your back." He said strictly.

"Oops… now get off of me!" Sunstreaker shoved the red mech off of him. "Hey, you scratched my paint!"

"Get over it."

Sideswipe noticed Prowl trying to gun down Thrust. "Hey Prowlie, what took ya so long to get here?"

"You two," Prowl pointed at both the twins. "take down Thrust and Dirge. We'll handle Soundwave."

"What?!"

"You heard him, now move!" Ironhide warned.

Sideswipe sneered. "Fine, c'mon Sunny. Guess we have a change in plans."

111111111111

"Where is he?!" Megatron grabbed Optimus Prime and forcefully threw him against the wall. "Tell me!"

"I said I don't know." Optimus united the bottom of his foot with Megatron's knee, effectively making the Decepticon leader double over.

The silver mech's optics flashed perilously. "You're lying…"

"I'm telling you the truth Megatron! I don't know!" Optimus shouted desperately, he was struggling to stand.

"I don't believe you." Megatron seemed frenzied with rage as he fired at the Autobot commander's torso, next to his spark.

Optimus Prime collapsed and fell to his hands and knees, shakily coughing up energon. The liquid tasted unusually bitter as it pooled within his facemask. Disgusted, he lowered his head and detached the mask to spit out the horrible tasting energon.

Megatron loomed over the currently helpless Autobot. "Tell me where he is Prime, or I _will_ destroy you."

Optimus clipped the mask back on, and stood up.

111111111111

Starscream was guiltily silent the entire time as the three seekers flew through the cloudy sky, and away from the Autobot base. He knew the Decepticons were attacking the base, because of all the extra signals that were in the same spot as the Autobots. He also knew that they were looking for him, or at least Megatron was looking for him. Megatron would stop at nothing to get him back, and Starscream knew it.

Shame wouldn't leave his processor alone, it kept nipping at the edges of his conscious, and he couldn't take it. Starscream couldn't let the Autobots suffer for his actions, he _wouldn't_. "Blast it, I can't stand it anymore!" Without warning, the air commander sharply turned around and headed back.

Confused, Skywarp and Thundercracker followed, but they chose to say nothing.

Starscream just hoped it wasn't already too late…

**(A/N) Longer chapter than normal, guess I just felt like writing today huh? Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	19. Contemplated Armageddon

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Your comments keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers don't own me… er, **_**I**_** don't own Transformers, there we go.**

* * *

"Why can't you believe me, Megatron? Check the base for yourself, he's not here!" Optimus dodged the tyrant's large incoming fist.

"Then where did you send him? I know that you want to protect him and the others."

"I didn't send him anywhere!" The Autobot commander unsubspaced his blaster and aimed it at his enemy, preparing to fire. "He left without notifying any of us. Maybe he knew you were coming, maybe he just wanted to leave. Does it matter why he left? The point, Megatron, is that he's not here!"

"Starscream, that _coward_…"

Without warning, Optimus Prime smacked the handle of his weapon compellingly into the silver mech's head. "You better think carefully the next time you speak about Starscream like that, _you_ are the reason he acts the way he does… I hope you know that."

Megatron scrambled to his feet, taking up an offensive stance. "That is not your decision to make! I will speak about my lackeys any way I please. As for Starscream, I _know_ I made him like that, it is the Decepticon way to strike fear into your followers. If you don't—"

Optimus wanted to say _'And how's that going for you?' _but he didn't. "Do you see me strike fear into my followers?" He mocked. "No, and you don't see any of my men try to betray or overtake me every chance they get."

The Decepticon leader growled. "I've heard enough!" He lunged for the red and blue bot, both rolled on the cold, hard floor until Optimus kicked him off, thus giving Prime a short time to examine his wounds. The armor over his right shoulder was cleanly ripped off, his left arm from the elbow down was barely connected to the rest of him, and both his legs were only just functioning enough for him to stand.

"Blitzwing!" Megatron called as he swiftly transformed into his sleek alternate form.

The triple-changer caught the gun with a grunt and leveled it. "Do you want me to shoot him, bossbot?" Blitzwing's rather pesky voice filled the air.

"Of course I do, fire!"

The half tank, half jet immediately squeezed Megatron's trigger, sending four enhanced projectiles directly towards the awaiting mechanoid. The first was easily avoided, but Optimus wasn't as fortunate for the rest. The remaining three each crashed into the Autobot leader's chest like a ton of bricks, jolting him backward as each of the blasts hit him at an almost point blank range. Prime took a few steps back to steady himself against the wall as smoke escaped from the various cracks along his body, subject to the heated blaster rounds.

Megatron transformed back into his bi-pedal form and shoved Blitzwing aside. "You know, Optimus, it doesn't have to be this way." The silver 'con grabbed the other mech's jaw and sharply lifted his head, forcing Optimus to look at him. "All you need to do is tell me where that little traitor scurried off to, and all this pain can go away…" He whispered, his blood red sight receptors stared right through the Autobot's piercing blue opposites. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Prime?"

"Perfectly."

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell me." Megatron snarled.

"E-Even if I did h-happen to know… I would _never _t-tell you." Optimus Prime's anxiety levels slowly began to rise as several warning signs flashed across his vision, informing him of his many failing systems. He needed medical attention, and he needed it _now_.

Megatron narrowed his optics and brutally shoved the barrel of his arm cannon into Prime's mid-section, where the mech was the most fatally wounded. Optimus flinched. "That's the wrong answer." The tyrannical ruler huskily observed.

Before the shot was fired, a voice in the shadows behind the silver commander interrupted him. "That's enough, Megatron. I'm the one you want."

"S-Starscream?" Optimus managed.

Megatron laughed amusedly, he peered over his shoulder in the direction of the voice. "How nice of you to join us, Starscream."

"Set him down." The authority in the seeker's tone was almost surprising as he confidently stepped out of the darkness.

"What's this?" Megatron glanced back and forth between the seeker and the Autobot leader. "Surely you aren't, _concerned,_ for him Starscream." He scoffed. "You're more inadequate than I first believed, caring for an Autobot?"

Starscream glowered at his former ally.

"Well in that case, it might be more convenient to just shoot him now, take him out of his misery. What do you think?"

"You know what I think?" The air commander instantly lifted his arms with both of the blasters connected to them and fired rapidly, catching Megatron completely off guard. He skillfully missed the mortally injured Optimus Prime and hit the silver bot directly over his Decepticon emblem. "_That's_ what I think."

Megatron staggered, involuntarily letting Prime slip from his grasp. "You'll pay for that." He mumbled.

Optimus hit the floor and was instantaneously forced into stasis; his self-repair systems kicked in until an experienced medic could tend to him.

Megatron pounced at the waiting seeker, like a famished panther to its prey. Starscream effortlessly parried the first attack, and struck him behind the neck. The Decepticon leader slowly closed his fist then released a string of hammered blows on the smaller mech. Allowing his gyros to stabilize, Starscream hesitated before he attacked again. Both clashed at each other incessantly, until Megatron suddenly got the upper hand and pinned the seeker beneath him.

The Decepticon smirked triumphantly. "Where are your so called friends now Starscream? Did they abandon you like you abandoned me?"

Starscream grunted. "Nope."

"Huh." He mused. "'Cause I sure don't see them."

"Well maybe you're not looking hard enough." Skywarp materialized beside them, not a second later, he blasted Megatron off the air commander. The violet seeker offered his hand. "You ok, 'Screamer?"

Starscream took the hand gladly. "Never been better."

"Hope we didn't miss too much, but we kinda had our hands full with the other 'cons." Thundercracker joined the other two.

"We were just getting warmed up." The red and white mech smiled.

Megatron stood up, giving the two newcomers a hard stare. "This is _not_ your fight, leave us." He demanded.

"Not a chance."

Skywarp held up his fists in a human boxing-like pose. "Yeah, you mess with 'Screamer, you mess with us. Lets see what you got… c'mon; give us your best shot. I dare you."

The Decepticon leader let out a frustrated yell.

"We were your best warriors; even you can't go up against all three of us." Thundercracker remarked.

Starscream nodded, TC and Skywarp both attacked the tyrant at opposite sides. Megatron kicked and wrenched in a deep struggle to rid himself of the pair of unrelenting hands holding him down. The air commander noticed a jagged piece of wreckage in his peripheral vision and snatched it up. The rubble was in the shape of an elongated blade, it was sharp as night at the tip.

Megatron stopped straining against the other seekers as he fixed his gaze on the one steadily approaching him. Starscream touched the tip to the silver chassis and said, "I should just kill you now, for all you've done to me… to everyone. But even death is a sweet escape from the punishment you _should_ have." He turned and began to walk away.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance." Megatron mustered up his strength and twisted free.

Starscream whirled around and hurled the pointed rubble at the Decepticon, purposely missing the spark casing by mere inches. The shard went straight through, completely impaling him.

Megatron's optics widened with complete and utter hatred before they flickered off. He toppled over and fell into the unforgiving realm of unconsciousness.

**(A/N) Uh oh, what's gonna happen next? Lol. Ya know I was reading this chapter right before I posted it, and thought that the song 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace would fit perfectly in the last bits of this chapter. I just didn't feel like adding it in, but you should listen to it! Cuz if you really listen to the lyrics, you'll know what I mean by 'it would've been perfect for this chapter.' Anyway, next chapter might be the very last, I haven't decided yet. Just a heads up for ya, till next time!**


	20. Angel of Death

**Thank you reviewers, thank you so very much! Oh, and a solar-cycle in my fic is **_**one day**_**, ok? Just thought I'd let you know that.**

**Disclaimer: Now, we've gone over this plenty of times, you should know this, but I'm gonna say it anyway: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

"Why won't they just _die_?!" Sunstreaker shouted heatedly from the ground.

Sideswipe grunted, trying to maintain his grip on the flying crimson colored conehead. "Patience, Sunny."

"Get off of me you, you pile of useless scrap!" Thrust barreled to the left. "I'll—"

"Not until you crash, fragger… and preferably into something hard!"

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, fall back! Prowl just got a call from the base, and Silverbolt says the boss ain't doing so well." Ironhide waved his cannon in a frenetic attempt at catching their attention.

111111111111

"We should send him to Ultra Magnus on Cybertron; the brigs in Iacon are much stronger than the ones we have here on Earth." Skydive insisted, speaking of the cataleptic Decepticon leader.

"That would be a wise decision indeed." Perceptor agreed.

Fireflight smiled a small smile. "I know _I_ would feel a whole lot safer knowing Megatron is on an entirely different planet."

"I think we all would, lad." Kup turned to look at the approaching bot.

Skydive frowned. "What's wrong, Silverbolt?"

"It's Prime, he… he isn't coming around." The Aerialbot commander sighed. "Starscream's on his way to see him as we speak."

"_Starscream_?" Red Alert scoffed. "You're going to let Starscream see Optimus, in the current state he's in now? Are you forgetting who Starscream is?"

"I know very well who he is, Red Alert, and Starscream is the reason Optimus is still alive. He's also the reason _I'm_ still alive… so I suggest you start using the proper respect for someone such as him. It's not who he was that you should pay attention to, it's who he is _now_. Don't forget, all of us have also had our own share of mistakes, so lay off." Silverbolt hissed.

111111111111

Starscream quietly slipped into the medbay, glancing at Ratchet for permission to enter. The medic nodded. Shifting his gaze towards Optimus Prime, the seeker both tensed and relaxed. Optimus looked so peaceful when he didn't have to worry about his troops or how he would lead them out of battle; it calmed the brewing storm deep inside Starscream, but only for a moment. The air commander was grief-stricken and worried sick to the point of an emotional breakdown. It was all his fault that Prime was this way, in a horrible stasis-lock, his fault. If only he hadn't made the decision to leave, he could have been there to help defend against Megatron, but no. "I'm sorry," He whispered, thinking Optimus couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry I left…and, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." Starscream turned away, he couldn't look at him anymore.

"Y-You came back, that's all t-that matters."

The Decepticon froze. "Optimus?" He spun back around in time to see the commander's optics fade to a cold and dark black. The constant beeping of the machine monitoring Prime's spark pulse turned into an endless buzz as it flat-lined. Starscream stood there for a moment, shocked, once he snapped back to reality he shouted, "_Ratchet_!" His voice cracked.

The medbot flinched at the sudden outburst, but nevertheless quickly made his way towards the two. The instant his optics landed on the flat lines coursing through the machine's monitor, he acted. "First Aid, get your aft over here! This is an emergency!" At once he began working on Optimus Prime, attempting to stabilize him.

Starscream stepped back, allowing Ratchet's assistant to pass.

First Aid, after a moment, noticed the seeker still standing there, watching hopelessly. "Starscream, you're gonna have to leave."

The air commander hesitated, but still obliged and shakily left the room.

111111111111(5 solar-cycles later)

"Starscream's been taking it awful hard, I wonder if we should talk to him?" Thundercracker said.

"Huh? Taking what hard?"

"Skywarp… you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kinda out of it." The purple and black clad seeker shrugged.

"I could tell, but don't tell me you haven't noticed Starscream's major change in mood. I know he's normally, er, not overly happy, but he's gotten worse."

"No, no, I noticed that. It's just, I don't know what to do about it."

Thundercracker got off of his berth and headed for the door. "Well, we can at least try and talk to him about it."

Finally looking Thundercracker in the optics, Skywarp replied, "Alright."

Outside the door, Starscream rounded the corner and strode through the hallway towards the seekers' quarters. He thought about what happened during his visit to Optimus before he flat-lined, and how each of the medics reacted. _'They all truly care for him. It's not just the usual concern from a brother-in-arms; it's... genuine concern.'_ He thought. The Decepticons were never like that, never. Starscream's spark throbbed when he realized that he so desperately wanted to be apart of something like that, but he felt a weight on his shoulders. _'They won't accept me, not after what I've done, and what I've been doing to them in the past millennia.'_

Although Ratchet and First Aid managed to stabilize Optimus, he hadn't woken since the time when the red and white seeker first visited him. That alone ate away at the Decepticon's bitter conscious horribly.

Thundercracker jumped at the sight of Starscream when he opened the door, not at all expecting to see him there.

"Hey 'Screamer, TC and I were just on our way to talk to ya." Skywarp spoke quite loudly from inside the room, Thundercracker smiled sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" Thundercracker sighed. "We want you to know, that whatever you choose to do, we'll stay by your side."

Starscream raised a sight receptor ridge, confusion washing over his expression at what was just said. The puzzlement however didn't last long, for they were interrupted by none other than Air Raid. "Starscream, it's Optimus; he's conscious!" The smile on the Aerialbot's face was overpowering. "Says he wants to see you."

"What? How long has he been awake?"

"Not long, heh, Ratchet almost passed out when he saw Prime sitting up on the medical berth. The doc-bot won't let him leave though, as usual." Air Raid motioned for the seeker to follow.

Starscream strode stiffly, as if his legs were iced over from pure shock, he had thought for sure… He stepped into the medbay.

Optimus looked up to meet the newcomer's optics, surprisingly, the seeker did not see any anger in the other's as he stepped closer. The Autobot leader's face softened.

"You're... You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad, Starscream?" His voice was scratchy from the disregard it received the past five solar-cycles.

"I-I left, and that's the reason you got hurt like you did." The air commander bowed his head shamefully.

Optimus quieted and frowned. "Why _did_ you leave?" He asked gently.

Starscream balled his hands into fists, ashamed. "I... I felt that I was getting too attached. I am a Decepticon after all, and we just don't trust; it's every bot for himself at the Nemesis. And I've been under Megatron's command for so long, I guess it was just instinct that lead me to leave."

"I... can understand that, but promise me something, never do that again." Prime chuckled. "There are mechs here that really do care about you, especially the Aerialbots. Even Slingshot found it in his spark to regard you, and I know for a fact that Silverbolt's glad to have you here."

Starscream tentatively asked, "What about you?"

"Of course I care for you." Optimus stood, ignored Ratchet's warning, and rested his hand on the seeker's shoulder. "You _are_ wanted here Starscream, no, you're _needed_ here. And, before this whole incident, I was thinking…"

The Decepticon halted. _'He can't possibly be asking- he couldn't.'_ He thought, then understood what Thundercracker had meant just before this. Starscream raised his own hand and placed atop of Optimus', and said, "Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I would be grateful if we could," He paused. "I mean, we don't really have anywhere else to go, but I don't think we're ready to join the Autobots just yet. We will however, fight along side you, I have no desire to fight against you."

Squeezing his shoulder and smiling beneath his mask, Optimus Prime said, "If that is what you want… I'd be only too happy to oblige."

_--FIN--_

**(A/N) I'm speechless; I can't believe I just finished this story! Though I can definitely say the feeling is bittersweet. Don't worry though; there **_**will**_** be an epilogue, so you have at least one more chapter type thing to look forward to. **


	21. Epilogue

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! By the way a vorn is 93 years long, um, I guess that's all I got to say. Here's the epilogue anyway...**

"**comlink"**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Transformers… but this isn't in my dreams now is it? So I indeed do **_**not**_** own Transformers.**

* * *

_4 VORNS LATER_

"Catch me if you can!" Skywarp shouted in a singsong tone of voice, constantly warping in and out of random places.

The Aerialbots, along with the three seekers, seared the midnight sky, the moon and the stars casting a luminescent glow upon their frames.

Slingshot grumbled to himself. "Skywarp better cut—" He collided head-on with said violet mech, Skywarp had warped right in front of the complaining Autobot.

"Watch where you're flyin'!"

"Me?" Slingshot exclaimed. "You're the one who suddenly decided to appear right in front of me!"

If it were possible for a Cybertronian to 'roll' his optics, Thundercracker would have done so just now.

A crackling sound came over the open comlink until Prowl's voice was clearly audible. **"Slag it, Bumblebee! Why in the pit did you do that?!"  
**  
Silverbolt chuckled. "Looks like Prowl accidentally opened a com frequency… but I question what Bumblebee did to make him so mad. It's not like him to try and upset Prowl, that's usually the twins' job."

"I say we check it out, it's been kinda boring around the base as of late, this should make things a little more interesting." Fireflight accelerated.

Air Raid followed the example. "I'll race you guys back to base, and I can guarantee you that I won't be the last!"

"Oh, we'll see about that…" Starscream muttered, pushing his thrusters to the maximum.

111111111111

"I, uh, Ratchet said that you needed to relax for a bit. Ya know, since you never stop working and stuff." Bumblebee fidgeted nervously.

"Yes, well, don't you think that was going a little too far?"

"C'mon Prowl," Jazz casually leaned against the wall. "Everybody knows you work way too hard, even Optimus himself thinks so."

"Everybody, huh?" Prowl crossed his arms.

"Yup."

111111111111

Starscream transformed and ran hurriedly into the base; he waited for the rest to arrive just inside the door.

Two new metallic red emblems gleamed on the seeker's wings, reflecting the bright lights in the hallway. The purple and jagged symbols were now only a ghost of the past, and the ex-Decepticon's optics were presently a confident electric blue instead of the previous red.  
"Hey, no fair, you cheated 'Screamer." Skywarp stumbled through the door, soon followed by his blue counterpart.

"Oh yeah? Who says I cheated?"

Thundercracker smiled. "He does, apparently."_  
_  
"Ok then, I cheated." He said sarcastically. "But would you mind telling me just how I happened to do that, my memory seems to be failing me at the moment."

"Er, can I get back to you on that?" Skywarp turned around in time to see the remaining bots arrive, Air Raid third to last.

"I told you I wouldn't be the last." He boasted.

Slingshot scoffed.

They all paused when Prowl stormed out of the communications room, Jazz and Bumblebee hot on his trail.

"Bumblebee, for Primus' sake what happened?" Skydive raised an optic ridge as Jazz began to laugh.

The yellow minibot shrugged. "I shut off all his datapads and stuff like that, so now all of 'em have to reboot. But c'mon, that guy really needs to take a decent break before he collapses from lack of energon, and if that ever happens on the battlefield, it ain't gonna end well."

Starscream smiled a smile of genuine happiness, one that never would've shone on the face of the Decepticon side of him. "Hey, it's for his own good."

"You got that right, he fell into stasis the last time we had a meeting." Jazz's grin threatened to dominate his face.

Optimus entered the communications room, throwing a questioning glance at Jazz. "I'm not sure if I even want to know what happened this time."

"Hey, don't look at me, _I_didn't even do it this time."

"You have Bumblebee to thank for Prowl's little outburst." Starscream suggested, pretending to be uninterested.

Bumblebee held up his hands. "It was the doctor's orders, I swear."

"No need to sweat, as the humans say, it's perfectly alright." Optimus smiled beneath his battle mask. "Prowl did need a reason to stop working for awhile."

The computer screen flashed, signaling an incoming transmission. Thundercracker let it play. Ultra Magnus came into view with a fatigued appearance and what looked like the remnants of a large battle in the background. "Optimus Prime, a considerable sized Decepticon force attacked us just moments ago, and, succeeded in their mission."

"What mission?" Optimus didn't let fear creep into his voice.

"Freeing Megatron." He said bluntly.

Starscream frowned, but he knew this would happen eventually. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"W-We tried."

The Autobot leader sighed. "It's alright Ultra Magnus, you did the best you could." The city commander nodded and the screen went blank.

Skywarp and Thundercracker wore mixed emotions, but looked to Optimus and the other seeker to see what kind of action would take place.

"What do we do?" Starscream murmured.

"We wait." Optimus said firmly. "Megatron might attack, and he might not. We don't want to provoke him into attacking if his original intentions were to leave us be. But don't worry, if he comes back to Earth, we'll be ready for him."

Starscream looked up with a grateful smile. "You're right about that."

**(A/N) Well, I'm not too happy with the epilogue but, ya know writer's block, the darn thing is inevitable. Anyway, I'm not going to do an actual sequel to this story, cuz I feel I don't have a good enough plot for a full sequel. But I'll do a couple random oneshots about the seekers and their change to the Autobots, so you'll just have to watch for oneshots tying into this fic. I sincerely hope you liked it! Until the next story… Trans7.4.7Formers.**


End file.
